


The Honeymoon

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Stiles, Breeding, Detective Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles, Emotions, Epic Romance, Getting Tattooed, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Knotting, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sex, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattoos, Top Derek, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, plug, post-Teen Wolf, sex toy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The newlywed mates had no idea that the two weeks long honeymoon was exactly what they needed after everything that’s been going on lately.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. 21: The Honeymoon - Part 1

**Note:** This is the 21st part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** Sorry for the long wait, meanwhile life and a lot of other Sterek writing happened (which will all be posted for your entertainment as well, of course :D). Thank you for the patience and love you all have been showing us ever since we’ve started writing this monster of a story! We both appreciate it!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

 **Rating/category:** supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, emotions, wit, sarcasm, honeymoon, Hawaii, smut, sex, lots of sex, ass play, plug, sex toy, oral sex, anal sex, rough sex, knotting, breeding, getting tattooed, tattoos, switch Derek, switch Stiles

 **Summary:** The newlywed mates had no idea that the two weeks long honeymoon was exactly what they needed after everything that’s been going on lately.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

  
[ _Full size picture_ ](https://www.deviantart.com/useless-girl/art/Honeymoon-869591706?ga_submit_new=10%3A1612710604)

  
Home Is Where the Spark Is  
_By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**21: The Honeymoon – Part 1**

There hadn’t been a distinct plan to actually go on a honeymoon, not until it had been assumed by the others that they would have one. And then there was the question of where to go. Stiles had suggested to go to Europe and explore Ireland and Scotland, get to know the country where the Hales came from and maybe find some more information on the Nemeton. And though that hadn’t been a bad idea, Derek opted for something less likely to land them in danger, a place people would go to for vacations and honeymoons. That’s how the couple ended up traveling to Hawaii of all places. Though very cheesy to go to, the idea of warmth and sea was appealing even to the Sourwolf. An opinion he wasn’t sure he agreed with still when the plane had landed and as they got out of the airport with their suitcases, some strange lady had adorned their necks with flowers. Apparently that didn’t only happen in the movies.

It was going to be strange to be away from Beth for two whole weeks, and it was going to be strange to be able to play tourist with Stiles. Two weeks of constant dates when they rarely had dates to begin with. The challenge was not going to be getting along, because they’d bicker and have sex, get along fine. The challenge was having two weeks without having to worry or fear for their lives.

A snort left the Hale when they arrived at their ‘honeymoon’ suite located on one of the many resorts. It was, as they should have known, a cabin made out of reed. It was filled with all the comforts though and the walls in the inside had been thickened so yeah, that was pleasant. Large bed, sitting area, view of the beach. Rose petals strewn on the large bed. A bottle of probably champagne was placed on the desk, as well as an impressive plate of fruits, welcoming them to the resort and Hawaii. These two weeks they didn’t have to cook, they didn’t have to do anything, only relax and explore the island if they wanted to. Derek paid the man who had insisted on taking their suitcases and leading them to their cabin, leaving the two newlyweds alone.

In the near distance, the beach gently washed the waves on the beach, there were birds singing their song and the sound of children playing. It smelled like flowers, salt, fruit and fish in the fresh air.

“I’m sure you won’t mind if I walk around in swim shorts all the time these weeks.”

"Or without them. I'd prefer that, but yeah, yeah, I know, I know, public indecency and all that bull..." Stiles babbled, not at all tired from the traveling. Frankly, he was pumped from all of it. "We're in Hawaii!!!" he fist bumped the air with both hands, just for good measure and jumped up and down in front of the windows looking over the ocean. "We so fuckin' deserve this!" he swirled around and marched to Derek, barely not falling over his own suitcase during his attempt to wrap his arms around his new husband and kiss him. "We so deserve this!"

And Stiles meant it. They really did deserve it and also needed it. Because it was a normal thing for newlyweds to go on a honeymoon and the two of them rarely did normal. Like going on dates or just spend some alone time with Derek at home without being interrupted by their daughter, friends or animals – or as most often: danger.

Danger seemed very far from this place.

"What do ya want to do first?" he asked, still hanging off his man with a big smile, his whole being a buzzing ball of energy and happiness.

"Swim?" It was almost hopeful in the way Derek asked but with the fact they had access to the pool and had the ocean not far away, the temptation with all that water was hard to ignore. "We can go for a swim, come back, have some champagne and fruit while we unpack and..." Derek glanced to his phone to get the right time, since he was still on Californian time. "…go out for dinner. Then we can plan our tomorrow before bed."

Stiles was hyper, didn't seem tired from the traveling but the werewolf was no doubt ready for some sleep early tonight. All the impressions from the tightly packed people at the airport and then the smelly humans in the plane for hours, with too many impressions and emotions had worn him down.

Washing away the stench in the water, soak in some sun and his mate's presence seemed perfect. Derek nuzzled close and made a face. "Definitely swimming first. You smell like others. Pool or ocean?"

Stiles giggled from that expression, but kept holding onto Derek's shoulders. "I figured you wouldn't like all the plane and people scents sticking to me. But lucky for you, I'm all up for a good swim. And of course in the ocean! In pools we can swim wherever, but the ocean not so much. So drop your pants, big boy, it's splashing time!" he grinned and stole another kiss before finally pulling back to go to his luggage and go through it for his own swim trunks.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed triumphant when he found it near the bottom and grinning stripped for Derek with a teasing glint in his eyes. It was clearly a promise for later. Probably part of the foreplay. "I'm so happy we decided to do the honeymoon thing in the end. This place is beautiful!"

Derek wasn't in such a hurry. Why should he when his beautiful mate was stripping right in front of him, revealing all that pale skin? Oh, that reminded him.

"Sunscreen, you're going to need it or you'll be a red lobster for the rest of our honeymoon."

Though the werewolf luckily never had the pleasure of being sun burned, he had seen and heard enough about it to know it would hurt the human and that wasn't going to happen during their two blissful weeks. Besides, rubbing in the lotion all over was not going to be a task he minded. "But yeah, it's beautiful." His eyes were on Stiles when he said it, he was the most beautiful in this cabin as far as Derek was concerned.

It didn't take a lot of riffling through his suitcase, he hadn't brought a lot since his wardrobe hadn't been exactly Hawaii proof. A few jeans, a few shirts, he didn't doubt Stiles was going to put them in ugly floral shirts too. He was just as shameless as his husband, dropping the clothes to get into his swim shorts, black ones of course. Tight enough to mold to his body, since he didn't like having loose clothing in the water.

Armed with two towels, he threw a look to Stiles with an arched eyebrow.

"I came prepared!" Stiles giggled, loving Derek's hot gaze on him. It could've turned sexual with very little prompting, but washing down the plane stench was top priority now. Besides, it was their honeymoon, so there's going to be a lot of sex involved. A LOT. Even to their standards, so Stiles could be patient a little while longer. Although that didn't mean he couldn't kinda tease his husband.

With that in mind, he glimpsed at Derek with the towels draped on one shoulder – man, he looked fucking hot in those tight swim trunks! – as Stiles finished putting on his own. Then he rummaged around in his bag again, dropping the many bottles of lube onto the bed on purpose. There were tubes of Derek's favorite non-flavored one. It was what he liked, because Stiles knew he hated the chemical taste on his tongue while rimming and eating him out. His wolf preferred Stiles' taste. And there were two more bottles of Stiles' favorite strawberry and kiwi flavored one. He deliberately took the sunscreen out last.

As he turned around triumphant again, he caught Derek staring at the lube collection on top of the bed and it made Stiles grin wickedly. He did come prepared. "Yeah, we're gonna have LOTS of sex on our honeymoon." It was a promise that made the whiskey-colored eyes darken with lust. "Got the sunscreen too, so we can go if you're ready. I'm looking forward to your hands rubbing it into my skin," he purred. God, it was still hard... well, _not_ to get hard around Derek.

With amusement Derek watched all the bottles of lube appear, because when Stiles had declared he'd take care of provisions for them when they were packing, he hadn't been kidding. That was a lot of lube, even for them. As far as plans went, it was clear they were going to be in their little honeymoon cabin a lot and he was fine with that, completely.

"I can see that, I guess we'll have to make sure to have those bottles empty by the end of the trip." Playfully, Derek swatted Stiles with a towel as they walked out the front of the cabin. Should they have brought more, he pondered, not used to having beach days but everybody there was walking around in swim wear too so yeah, that was fine. Seeing some appreciative looks thrown to his husband, he inched closer and took his hand with a pointed look thrown to one of the onlookers. This was _all his_.

The beach was really nice with white sand, blue water and the fresh scent of the ocean. The salt wasn't as overwhelming though so that was promising. There were plenty of people around, as they had known, since Hawaii was a popular destination but they were unknown faces here, they could blend in and not worry about anything. There was a relaxed atmosphere, making Derek smile. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Stiles simply loved when Derek sometimes got all possessive alpha on him. Like now when he made a point with taking his hand and refusing to let it go as they walked around on the beach, searching for a less crowded spot.

The weather was amazing and the sight picture perfect. Stiles was sure they were going to take a lot of photos, but for now they wanted to finally feel the salty water cool them off.

"This place is breathtaking!" Stiles gushed for the umpteenth time as he put their towels down on the white sand and uncapped the sunscreen bottle, looking at his husband a little baffled. "Do werewolves need sunscreen?" he asked since it never came up until now. "Or your healing factor prevents sunburns too?" he cocked his head to the side, obviously intrigued. It was amazing that even after all these years he was still learning new things about Derek and his kind.

Derek was kind of feeling like a lizard discovering a sun stone with the way he soaked up the warmth of the sun. The heat didn't bother him easily and the climate here in Hawaii was hot for sure but not too humid. There was a soft breeze caressing their skin, which was also perfect weather for somebody as pale as Stiles to get burned. Luckily his new husband realized that much as well and had the bottle in his hands already.

"No sunburn for me. I heal too fast to even see it or feel it. And no chance of skin cancer." Derek was one of those fortunate ones to tan easily and quickly, which he assumed was because of the mixed blood, the inheritance of his Italian grandfather Giovanni. "Besides, I tan easy, which you know since you were so quick to dub me Miguel."

The wolf waited for the bottle to be handed to him as Stiles was first doing the spots he could reach. "It needs to be deeper than first skin layer to do damage. Like with bruises, I only get them if the hit was hard enough and humans don't have that strength to make them last longer than a few minutes."

"Derek Hale-Stilinski, you continue to fascinate me!" Stiles grinned while rubbing the cream over the spots on his body that he could reach. "You're also lucky with this built in sunlight protection system," he chuckled and finally handed the sunscreen to Derek to do the tricky parts on him. "I'm a bit disappointed too, though. For not having an extra excuse to stroke you all over in public," he added with an over-dramatically painful expression. "I feel robbed from that opportunity, so you might have to make it up to me somehow," he sighed as he turned around to offer the pale tattooed back with the many moles.

"You can rub the lotion on me if you want." Derek wasn't a fan of the chemical smelling greasy stuff so that offer wasn't given lightly! He knew Stiles needed it so there was no way he was going to refuse to touch it. That feeling of oily skin too slippery to hold wasn't what he liked but a burnt mate would be way worse.

Taking the bottle, he applied it to the palms of his hands before he got to work on the pale back. No need to make it a thick layer, these days the lotions were very effective to no longer require such a thick sheen that it was still visible. "We're going to have tan lines by the time we return home." Derek wondered if there was a nudist spot here, something Europe had everywhere but the USA was very prude compared to Europe. Here nudity was a sin.

"Aw, you are so good to me, babe!" Stiles grinned, appreciating the offer. "I know how much you dislike chemical stuff on your skin. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather smear you with chocolate or whip cream so I can lick that off you," he added, enjoying the gentle but thorough touches against his bare skin.

Of course it had its effects on him, making Stiles relax and crave more at the same time, but he focused on not getting hard in public. It would be quite awkward. And besides he could do that later once they were alone.

"Stiles..." A groan left Derek at those words because yes, he'd like that more too but he didn't want to think about that right now because it was going to lead to embarrassing moments. There was no way to hide an erection in swim trunks, especially the ones he was wearing right now. Never before had he had to worry about that since sex hadn't been part of his life as much as it was now. It was good, it was healthy and normal but not right now on the beach!

Stiles chuckled knowingly. Yeah, he could understand Derek's frustration, because it wasn't easy to behave when his mate was so close and hot as fuck, not to mention that they were newlyweds on a honeymoon, so yeah. Stiles expected this to only get worse during their two weeks stay.

"As much as I love the idea of that, let's go for a swim before we're seen as those perverts." In other words, that was for later. Wiping his hands on his mate's skin, deeming him ready, he dropped the bottle of lotion on their towels. "You ready to swim? Have you ever even been in the sea?"

"I was born ready!" he exclaimed, bumping his fist into the air as he turned towards the ocean. "Yup, when I was a kid my parents took me to the sea whenever we could afford such a trip during summer. It wasn't often, but I liked it. I remember my dad teaching me how to swim and making sandcastles with my mom," he smiled fondly from the memories.

Taking Derek's hand, they walked to the pristine water and he dunked his toes into it. It was the perfect temperature. Not too warm, not too cold and definitely enough to cool them off. Stiles expected to sweat a lot during their stay from the warm weather – especially in the bedroom. He was looking forward to that.

To the alpha, the water wasn't as warm but natural water rarely could match up his body temperature, so he was used to it. His own temperature regulation adjusted to the temperature around him, so he didn't get hot or cold as easily as humans. Though even he would need warm clothes after he had been in full shift for too long, the thick fur being the cause of that. This kind of weather was perfect for him so he fully waded into the sea, marveling at how he could look at the white sand through the water. Not that fish would come near him, they'd sense the predator.

"Okay, I have to admit something before you plan out our day for tomorrow in your head..." Derek paused dramatically to test the salt levels of the water by licking his finger, which was not even that salty by the way. "I booked us a session of swimming with the dolphins for tomorrow." Derek had a feeling those animals were going to flock to Stiles due to his nervous energy, to ease him because they didn't know it was part of Stiles. And he also knew it would delight his mate for years to come, claiming he was like the dolphin tamer.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY??!!" Stiles exclaimed, half-way into the water. "That's such an awesome plan! I always wanted to swim with dolphins! OMG!" he squealed happily and threw himself into Derek's arms, effectively pushing him off balance so they ended up under the water.

Stiles came up spitting salty water out of his mouth and laughing wholeheartedly. This place was like a dream and he felt light and happy, none of the usual worries entering his mind. It was just Derek and him and sunshine and sea. He _loved_ it.

"I also wanna go to some Maori museums and get our wedding bands tattoos on our ring fingers and some hiking and scuba diving and trying out the traditional food and having lots of sex with you," he babbled, wiping water out of his face and hair, wrapping himself around Derek's body.

Derek hadn't known that it had been a big wish of Stiles, it had seemed like something the Spark would enjoy, being surrounded by happy dolphins so he was glad that the plan was so well received that they ended up dunking into the water. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to join his husband, because he had no idea how dolphins would react to a werewolf and he didn't want to freak out the animals. Horses really hated werewolves, they'd spook and run off or get violent in their need to protect themselves. Sheep would get restless, dogs would bark instantly.

"And I'm going to teach you how to surf. If you want." Derek definitely wanted to travel to the spot where surfing was said to be amazing and the rest of what Stiles wanted to do was fine with him. Especially the sex part. But yeah, being tourists here, exploring and doing things tourists would do, it would be a shame to waste all that with being in bed all of the days. Arms going around his now wet mate who was clinging to him, he nodded to show that he agreed to the rest.

"Oh, I always wanted to learn how to surf!" Stiles said excitedly. It seemed that their honeymoon was going to be educational in many ways, not just sexual. And he was fine with that. As long as he could spend time with the love of his life.

"Lots of sex, yeah, I didn't gather that from all the lube you've brought with you."

"Oh you didn't? Then maybe I should've brought more lube!" Stiles chuckled. "I saw the security guy's face at the airport when my bag went through the X-ray machine. He blushed quite a lot. We shouldn't disappoint him!" he purred, tightening his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him while his body wrapped tightly around his mate under the water. He really couldn't help himself.

"Oh god, you brought the toys too?" No wonder the security wasn't sure where to look when his gaze fell on the contents of the suitcase. Though Derek preferred that over having to find a sex shop here and go inside. Stiles bought them all, probably online? Derek never asked, he only checked the account to make sure no money was stolen, not to check Stiles' purchases. But he did know that going to a sex shop wasn't a step he was ready for.

"I'm married to a deviant." As if that was such a bad thing. It wasn't, never had been. Derek kissed him back, relaxing more and more now that they were here. Nobody had given them bad remarks, no hints of homophobia detected yet around here, no whiff of hunters or other werewolves. Of course it helped that as far as his contacts knew, no pack was established here, so if there were werewolves, they were loners and not much of a threat to an alpha.

"As if it was big news for you that your husband is a deviant..." Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Derek some more before breaking the kiss. "Hm... yeah, maybe I brought some stuff to spice up our honeymoon," he shrugged then after another peck on the lips, he pushed himself away from his man to start swimming for real. It felt amazing and very refreshing after the long flight.

Derek wasn't in such a rush, he was fine with watching Stiles get his energy out by swimming while he was taking in their surroundings. There were kids playing and some other couples but it was the end of the afternoon so yeah, it was quieter. For a while he floated around unconcerned before he took a dive and joined Stiles who was further along, splattering around like a young dog.

The wolf playfully bumped hips to alert his presence to Stiles, grinning at the wet hair curling heavily thanks to the salty water. Derek's own hair was more a superman version, one annoying lock of hair constantly finding its way to his forehead. "You look like my husband. Want to come to my cabin?"

Stiles giggled from that comment. "That's your best pick up line, mister?" he grinned, stroking that curled up lock of hair from Derek's face as he shamelessly wrapped his body around the other man's again. They weren't in too deep in the water, so he knew Derek had his legs down in the sand, able to hold him with little effort. "It's working, though. You're quite a handsome man and look like my husband too so I'm not against some fun in your cabin," he lightly rubbed himself against the muscular torso. "You up for that, Mr. Mysterious Stranger?"

"Yes, you smell like mine." Derek wasn't that great in roleplaying, he tried, he was playful but would break character quickly since he was too honest and caught up in everything Stiles. "I have a bottle of champagne I want to pour on you and fruit I want to eat off you. Does that sound spiced up enough?"

Stiles smelled like sweat and salt now, and sun-kissed skin with only a whiff of the chemical lotion. This evening was all about eating and having sex and sleeping even though he had thought he would be too tired for it. With Stiles, his body would always respond.

Grinning satisfied from hearing he smelled like Derek's, Stiles bit his bottom lip, running his fingers through the wet hair by the other man's nape. "God, that sounds delicious and kinky. I like your idea of spiced up, Mr. Handsome," he purred, giving him a promising kiss. "Make me all sticky and wet. I like it messy and dirty," he whispered, catching Derek's bottom lip with his teeth, sensually tugging on it a few times. And yeah, his cock took interest so they had to move quickly if they didn't want to hold their towels in front of them to hide their "little" problem.

"Take me to your cabin and eat me up," he whispered into an ear, kissing behind it at THAT spot.

It was a good thing they were in the water because when Stiles dared to kiss behind his ear, they once again ended up under the water as Derek’s knees buckled. And his body had a prominent problem he didn't dare to show to innocent eyes. Hair dripping into his eyes, he shook his head at the smug human.

"Maybe you can go get our towels!" he gave a pointed look down to the water where the problem was – a big one!

Putting his legs down after Stiles wiped the water off his face too, he chuckled with a playful look in his eyes. "Oh yeah? Lemme check what might be the problem!" he smirked and reached under the water to cup the obvious (big) bulge. "Uh-oh... some cover will be indeed needed for this nice tent!" he purred and shamelessly rubbed it a couple of times.

Then he danced out of Derek's embrace and headed outside, focusing on cooling his own body off a bit. Luckily he was just half-hard yet and his swim trunks weren't as tight as his husband's, so he could get to their towels without drawing attention.

"Your cover, Mr. Hale-Stilinski. You better hide that, because it's mine and only for my eyes..." he said with that mischievous lopsided smirk Derek had learned to "fear".

That shameless rubbing hadn't helped the situation at all, but that had been Stiles' intention all along, hadn't it? Taking the towel with an offended look, Derek waded out of the sea, towel wrapped around his waist, hiding the evidence nicely like that. Or at least, hiding it enough to walk back to their cabin instead of waiting in the water for it to cool down, which he doubted would happen, because his husband would be all hands on.

"Don't give me that look, we're not inside yet!" Reaching over, Derek playfully swatted Stiles upside the head with a light touch. The temptation to run back to their cabin was there, and then he thought, why not? This was a holiday, he had no appearance to uphold. So, without a word, he took off, laughing loudly since he could imagine his husband's face.

"Oh you bastard!" Stiles exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head while his other hand tried to keep his own towel in place, even if his problem wasn't as prominent like Derek’s. Of course, his wolf wasn't running at werewolf speed, because that would've raised suspicion and confusion, but even so, if he wanted to leave Stiles behind, he could have. Despite the fact that as a Spark mated to a strong alpha, he had slightly enhanced senses and was stronger and quicker than an average human.

Either way, the chase was fun as long as it lasted and Stiles crushed through the door not that gracefully, panting all over the place as he locked it behind them, grinning and staring hungrily at his mate.

"I hope I smell more like myself and salt and sunshine enough for you, because now we're gonna take our clothes off and try out the honeymoon bed for ourselves," he announced, unceremoniously dropping first his towel then his wet swim trunks right at the door, standing there bared for his husband.

By the time Stiles had burst through the door, panting and sweating, Derek had already poured them both a glass of champagne, and he raised an eyebrow at his naked husband.

"What clothes are you talking about?" Dropping his own towel, he showed that he hadn't been wearing his trunks anymore, they were kicked in the corner the moment he had entered the cabin to free his hard on.

One of the glasses was handed over to his mate, Derek doing something on his phone. And though it seemed insensitive considering there was a beautiful naked male right in front of him, he was doing it for a reason. "I ordered us room service. I have a feeling we won't be going outside until tomorrow. We have a few hours before it gets here." He had fruit to eat off the human after all.

"Oh I like this plan... and the sight," Stiles purred as he took the glass of champagne and while taking a sip, his eyes looked over his naked and aroused husband hungrily. "You look breathtaking. I still hold myself to what I said earlier: I like you the best when naked."

"I'll try to be as naked as possible at all times." If it were up to them, nakedness would be a normal thing but in this world it wasn't. And the last thing they needed was to be arrested for indecent exposure in another state where they didn't have the protection of Sheriff Stilinski or Agent McCall. At least they could be completely naked right here and it was hot enough to not need a sheet.

And with that he stepped into Derek's personal space, pressing his own naked (and slightly sweaty) body against the other. "I wanna make love to you during those hours until room service gets here. Then afterwards too," he whispered huskily and kissed into Derek's neck, licking away the salt from the skin to get to the taste that was pure Derek.

Derek angled his head, giving Stiles full access while his one hand caressed the sweat-slicked skin. His husband smelled of ocean, salt and sweat – it was a perfect combination, a scent he was always going to remember as he'd think about their honeymoon. "Besides, sleep is overrated."

For them having the luxury to do this and not be disturbed, to stay in bed as long as they wanted to and be naked shamelessly was rare. Their naked bodies pressed together tightly, erections meeting.

"I love the way you think of nakedness," Stiles giggled into Derek's neck then after one last kiss, he drank the rest of his champagne, belching once as he put it down on the night stand. Yes, very romantic, but he didn't apologize. After all, they lived together and did stuff like that in front of each other.

Stiles was already more relaxed than for months. First dealing with Zepar and the Druid Council and then dealing with a few of Derek's bad days, working, training and organizing the wedding and the wedding itself... it all had put a lot of stress on them. But now all those were gone and Stiles was feeling himself quite literally bubbling with happiness. Or maybe it was the bubbles in the champagne. But either way, he felt fantastic. Especially because his naked mate was standing there looking at him hungrily and admiringly at the same time.

"I'm not planning on wasting too many hours on sleep while we're here. I have something on my mind right now too," he added as he stepped in front of his husband and dropped a small pillow in front of his legs, indicating what he was planning. If that wasn't enough, Stiles dropped onto his knees the next moment and grinned up at Derek as he came face to face with the proud erection.

Then he didn't waste any more time and gently took it in one hand to angle it and lick along the underside of the long shaft, occasionally swirling his tongue in an attempt to slick it up.

The pillow being dropped on the floor was enough of a sign to know what Stiles was planning on exactly. It made Derek put the empty glass down before he'd drop it, wanting his hands free for better things to hold. Like his fingers caressing through the unruly hair of his mate, all the hair product gone thanks to their swim so suddenly Stiles had bangs which made him look younger, if that was even possible.

The fingers pushed the hair back, so it wouldn't hide those mischievous eyes which flicked up to meet his occasionally as Derek's breath faltered because a tongue pressed against his heated length. Yes, he was fully for this plan, wanted to see his long cock disappear into that clever mouth and make his mate choke on it obscenely. Derek widened his stance to give his mate more room as the fingers pressed hard at the back of Stiles' head, at his nape.

Stiles loved how Derek kinda steeled himself for this with the changing of his stance and even a few deep breaths. And oh how he loved that press on his nape to push his head forward – a clear indication of what to do. And Stiles obeyed.

He opened his bow-shaped lips, curling them over his teeth and took the wide tip between them. All the while keeping the eye-contact with his husband. Derek was so damn hot from this perspective. Every. Single. Time. There was no way for Stiles to get bored of that sight or the weight of his cock on his eager tongue.

Grabbing the muscular thighs to steady himself, he focused on breathing through his nose as he slid the salty rod deeper into his mouth. Then he sucked as he began pulling his head back, hollowing his cheeks for Derek's pleasure.

The fingers loosened slightly, but kept the pressure there without guiding Stiles too much. Closing his eyes, Derek leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of the wet mouth surrounding his aching length. Getting this kind of attention from his husband was never going to get old, it felt too good for that. And he knew they both loved to give oral to one another, to smell and taste so intimately.

His mouth had gone dry, a soft gasp escaping him because he was so used to being quiet. "You feel so good." Derek loved shooting his mate's mouth full so his breath would smell of him for a while.

Stiles hummed in agreement, a deep resonating sound around the thick flesh, because he didn't want to take his mouth off it. On the contrary, as a reply he let more inches into the welcoming warmth.

He fought off his gag reflex when it hit the back of his throat then slid half-way off, just to suck it in deep again. Obviously he was working towards deep-throating his mate.

Using one hand, the kneeling man gently cupped and massaged the heavy balls as his head began bobbing a little bit faster with each move.

As he closed his eyes, Stiles didn't mind the slight strain setting into his jaw, or the excess saliva slipping past his wet lips. He loved sucking this particular cock and it showed in the way he always gave his all to make this as enjoyable to his man, as possible.

Any plan Derek would have had went right out the window, as usual. Though he reasoned that he could still sip the champagne from his mate's body and eat fruit out of improper places after this. They had a few hours to tire out from sex before dinner would be served, which of course was going to be eaten in bed like a proper honeymoon’s start. With fond eyes he looked down at Stiles working over his erection, lips shiny with spit from all the excess saliva. Yeah, he really looked good having his mouth full, especially when it was stuffed with Derek's cock.

"That's it… You're trying to take me all the way, aren't you? You've been practicing for it so often." The Hale wasn't much of a talker, yet he knew how much it excited Stiles when he did, the effect was always instant whenever he was saying something blunt and dirty. "Let me see your throat bulge, take me in all the way."

Stiles' eyes opened from those words, his hard cock bobbing eagerly between his parted legs as he was kneeling in front of Derek naked and aroused. The words only made his dick ooze a few more drops of pre-cum, feeling it starting to slide down on his shaft.

God, how he loved when Derek talked to him like this during sex! It wasn't exactly dirty talk, but it was bordering on that.

He groaned his agreement and held the eye-contact while he was working the thick and long shaft, making it more and more shine with his saliva then he took a deep breath through his nose to obey to the demand and let it slide all the way down his throat.

Stiles' face got redder as he stayed like that for a few moments, feeling triumphant for being able to hold that big dick down like that. His nose was tickled by the dark pubic hairs and flooded it with that intense musky scent that was pure Derek as he swallowed around the cock a few times, making his throat muscles massage it well. Only after that did he slide it all the way out of his reddened mouth, panting for air with a little smile and a strand of saliva still connecting him to the shaft.

"Love it when your big cock makes my throat bulge..." he whispered on a raspy voice and as if to prove what he just said, he slid it in the same way, choking on it a little bit, which made his eyes water before he found his rhythm again and began sucking it hard.

Derek moaned as an answer, not capable of talking right now when Stiles was so busy taking him as deeply as possible. The feeling shooting through him as he felt his thick erection push within the wet tightness. It was always too overwhelming to be able to do more than make Stiles take it. Carefully.

He didn't force too much, didn't want to make Stiles choke on it too much, so the fingers at the nape had a solid grip without demanding too much. The pressure was guiding, not pushing. It was already a miracle Stiles could take him _all the way_ , it wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. That feeling would pull Derek quickly towards the point of no return, since it felt so good.

As much as he was enjoying this a lot too, Stiles still kept a close eye on Derek's reactions, not wanting him to lose it too fast. This was just the first act in their little play. Besides, it was their honeymoon and a lot of their time in Hawaii was going to be spent with mind-blowing sex. So plenty of time to swallow cum or let it paint his face.

When his fingers felt Derek's balls starting to draw up, Stiles stopped the deep-throating and slid all the way off the glistening and rock-hard shaft. He pressed a soft kiss at the wide tip and using Derek's body as leverage, pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Pace yourself, big boy..." he grinned, licking his shiny and swollen lips, putting his arms around the other man's neck. He let their bodies and erections press together. "... I thought you had plans licking champagne and eating food off my sexy body..."

A disappointed groan left the alpha when he had been so achingly close to an orgasm, only to be met with cooler air drying the spit on his still very hard cock. He understood why he wasn't getting what he had been hoping for: there was plenty of time, this wasn't a rush job. But how he hated being brought to the brink so closely. The look in his eyes promised his newlywed husband the same treatment.

"Hm, I still have those plans," Derek agreed as he nuzzled his mate lovingly for a moment, enjoying the way their bodies were pressed together. Only for a moment, only to let his thundering heartbeat calm down, his erection not planning on letting up anytime soon. "As well as feeding you." A devilish grin graced his lips as his hands slid low on the naked hips, pulling Stiles up.

The bed was right there, it didn't need much moving, so Stiles ended up sprawled on it like a turtle on its back. Derek grabbed the bottle with the remaining champagne, as well as the large plate with fruit, of course starting with popping a grape in his mouth. "You love it dirty." The werewolf hovered over his mate, kissing him and feeding him the grape.

"U-huh..." Stiles agreed while lifting his head to be able to chew and swallow without choking in an unsexy way. Then he stole another literally sweet kiss from Derek. "You know I do. The dirtier, the better. And I expect you to get me very dirty with that champagne, fruit and lots of cum. To mark me, stake your claim, renew your scent all over me so everyone with a sensitive nose and eyes can tell that I'm all yours. _Just yours_ ," he purred with a dirty undertone. He knew how to rile Derek up with his words and he was using that knowledge just as shamelessly as he was sprawled out on the huge bed to be played with and to be taken eventually.

"I want you, Derek. I want you to play with me and my body until I cannot take it anymore," Stiles added, letting his hands wander all over the gorgeous muscular body above him, his fingertips finding the hard nipples to rub them only enough that pleasure would shoot down into his husband's groin.

"I want to paint you with my cum." Of course Derek wanted nothing more than to sink into his husband but that was for later. Not now, now he wanted to lick and tease and make Stiles squirm until he'd come from that alone, and then Derek was going to add his own load and make Stiles eat dinner like that so he could get pounced right after it.


	2. 21: The Honeymoon - Part 2

**21: The Honeymoon – Part 2**

Derek’s erection twitched as his nipples were played with, Stiles of course making sure he was still going to stay on edge, as if his erection needed any more encouragement. It was far too excited to go down anytime soon even without stimulation. Leaning in, Derek sucked on the bottom lip, his hips thrusting against Stiles so their cocks rubbed together. A slice of melon was placed on Stiles' chest, along with some grapes and fresh pineapple slices. All strategic of course. On the nipples, one on the pleasure trail. Then he lowered himself so he could start at the most innocent placement, using his lips and tongue to get at the fruit and licking the juice away.

He was very eager to get to play as long as he wanted. Usually they'd get too impatient for it with their busy lives.

"Yes, please..." That's all Stiles said on a breathy voice. Well, for now. They both knew he'd find his voice again later. But now he just watched Derek starting to eat the fruits sensually off his goose bumped chest. It was just as hot as that previous thrust against his flushed erection. Or the words Derek spoke.

Stiles knew he had to brace himself because this was going to take a while. It's what they agreed on and also what he saw in the sparkling green eyes. The color was darkened by lust and he just loved it so fucking much every time Derek looked at him like that. With such hunger. As if he wanted to eat him up alive. Stiles had no objections against any of that, of course.

Resting one hand on Derek's upper-arm, holding onto it, the other was lifted to the wolf's head to let the slender fingers get lost in his hair. Not to guide, but to touch and stroke – and later probably pull on as the pleasure was going to get overwhelming.

For now, Stiles just let himself relax and fully enjoy the sensations turning him on more, stoking the shimmering desire inside him.

Derek loved how stiles got completely comfortable, letting him feast and not ushering him into doing more. The human had resigned to the knowledge that given Derek free reign with foreplay meant that the wolf was going to take his sweet time. A piece of fruit disappeared from the pectoral muscle and as he licked the sticky juice away, a nipple was predictably in his path. Instead of going around it, the warm tongue licked at the hard nub so it pebbled even more, sucking on it and letting his tongue tease it. He knew from experience how such a move would make small bolts of arousal shoot through the body, straight to the groin.

The other nipple got the same treatment, the fruit a different one but Derek had to admit the taste of his own mate was what he craved for the most. The sweetness of the fruit was only an added bonus. Slowly he ate, his tongue lingering on the pleasure trail so he could wet the coarse hairs and tease at the blood-proud erection by being so close and not doing anything about it. Not yet.

Without warning, some of the cold champagne was poured over Stiles, letting it pool in his belly button and the indents of his hips. There weren't many places he could drink from, not with the skinny body but that didn't stop him from trying.

At some point Stiles had to close his eyes and part his lips on some soft moans, his muscles flexing and relaxing wherever Derek's lips decided to tease him. Even his cock jumped against his tummy a few times. Then the eyes popped open and he yelped a bit from the cold champagne meeting his heated skin. It kinda felt amazing, but not as much as his mate's lips sucking and licking it away from the goose-fleshed skin.

"You need a little more fat on you or muscle so I can drink my champagne easier," Derek said teasingly as he slotted his lips around the indent of the belly and sucked.

"My apologies, my snob-ish husband! I'll try to keep that in mind but until then you have to do with this. I hope it's not a big disappointment..." Stiles teased back and lightly bucked against the lips, his aching cock instinctively searching for some friction. Stiles wasn't sure it'd get it yet, but trying wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"It's not a small one." Derek wasn't talking about having few places to drink from as he took in the straining erection which was clearly eager for some attention. Of course he wouldn't deny his husband that much, though it was probably not what Stiles had in mind when he had bucked. The cold champagne was poured along his groin, drops catching on the dark trimmed hairs as the shock of a cold drink was soothed by a very hot tongue. Lapping at the stray droplets, Derek more drank in the scent of his mate than actual champagne.

The coarse hairs were matted with spit and alcohol, until finally he moved onto the erection, licking the hard flesh as he took it within his hand by the base. "This is my favorite glass." Lips sank down the length.

"Fuck!!" Stiles cried out because there was nothing else he could do. His fingers flexed in Derek's hair, starting to pull on it lightly as those sinful lips began a tease more intense than just the licking and sucking of fruits and champagne.

"Drink from that fucking glass then..." Stiles groaned and bucked up into the hot and wet mouth. _Fucking finally_!

A hum vibrated around the thick flesh when Derek chuckled in amusement, because Stiles was always impatient and very eager. Even over all the years that never changed about the human and it made their love life all the more interesting. Pressing his tongue against the underside of the cock, he sucked, hollowing his cheeks before he bobbed his head.

Not even the most expensive champagne could compare to the taste of Stiles, and Derek would pick it over anything without hesitation. It was a taste he could never get enough of.

Stiles groaned, of course, unable to do much more. Because really, his cock was being sucked by his mate just the way he loved the most.

He opened his legs wider, exposing himself more than he already was. But he had no hesitation when it came to that with Derek. He was more than open to do whatever with his wolf.

"Oh god..." he groaned, his fingers now pulling on the thick hair as his hips bucked up into the hot mouth, wanting to feel more.

Where was the lube when Derek needed it? Because Stiles exposing himself like that made him want to sink his fingers into the tight little hole hidden between the cleft. With all the bottles Stiles had stuffed into his suitcase, and there wasn't even one on the bed!

Unfortunately for his mate, he didn't feel like moving with having his mouth full of the only treat he wanted to have. Letting some of his own saliva drip down the erection, one of his fingers gathered the wetness and guided it down to the balls and over the entrance.

His finger didn't push in, he just teased at the skin there, caressing it and along the taint. Derek wanted to have him come in his mouth but preferably on his fingers as well. Damn, where was the lube?! With a slurp, he let go of the erection so he could get one of the many bottles.

"Don't move a muscle."

Of course he took his time selecting a lube he didn't mind getting in his mouth, which showed Stiles the next step of his plan.

Stiles' pulse quickened the second he felt the teasing fingers... well, teasing his hole and he wanted to shout at Derek to get his ass and fingers and preferably cock back on the bed and on top of him, but a glance told him why he so cruelly delayed more pleasure.

"I'll move several muscles if you don't get back here soon. You know each lube and that I made sure to buy those you don't mind tasting... So, continue what you'd started or I'll be a bad boy..." Stiles 'threatened' because yes, he was usually a toppy bottom and it seemed delayed gratification was still something he had to work on having enough patience for.

Derek laughed openly at the impatience of his mate, since he had known it was coming to it the moment he took his time to get the lube. "What happened to me taking my time with it?" he shot back amused as he took the preferred lube with him back to the bed. Yeah, he was kind of predictable with his like of lubes. As long as it was tasteless and without scents so he wouldn't get a mouth full of chemicals. Unlike many humans, he had nothing against actual bodily scents.

"Be a bad boy and I won't suck you off." Big fat lie that was, because there was no way Derek wasn't going to get his mouth back on the erection. In fact, his mouth was going to go in all the places. Yeah, for that impatience, he decided to let his mouth go for the heavy testicles instead. He drew them in his mouth, sucked on them as he completely ignored the rest.

"You're pure evil... and a... liar!" Stiles groaned, eyes rolling shut for a few moments again from how good it felt to have Derek's mouth and tongue back on his sensitive parts again. Even if it wasn't his cock or hole yet.

Reaching up above his head, he grabbed the headboard with both his hands, arching his body into the sucking mouth a bit more.

"See? Imma good boy, not even touching, just keep touching me!" he whispered hoarsely, his heavy shaft slightly jumping against his stomach.

"I'm going to finally eat you." There was no confirmation as to if Stiles was a good boy, because he was such a tease and bad boy in general. Eating him out was enough of a reward to those words so he didn't voice anything more, letting his tongue slip down. His hands went to the small ass cheeks so he could lift Stiles a little, making the way easier for his tongue to find its way to the hole. His spit had already dried up, so he got busy right away, licking the furled skin.

With some pushing, the tip of his tongue sank into the body, letting him wet the muscle even more. Eagerly he rimmed his mate, focusing on where heat and musk greeted him.

Those words made a wave of heat flood Stiles' body and lust stab him in the gut. What that skilled tongue did afterwards between his pulled apart ass cheeks... well, that was another hot story and Stiles voiced his applaud with loud guttural moans and hoarse panting, his knuckles turning white around the wooden rails of the headboard. How considerate to use such bed frames in a vacation resort, especially in the honeymoon cabins!

"Derek! Fuck yes! Right there!" the writhing Spark whined with lust and so wanton, because it was intense already and his mate was only using his tongue so far. God, how Stiles was burning up for this and more! But he tried to behave, to give Derek the time he wanted to tease the shit out of him.

But he was getting close to begging shamelessly. So close.

There was no need to beg out loud, it was something the alpha could feel vibrating through the eager body. Stiles tried his very best to behave, not push too much when he wanted to, it was appreciated but... Derek loved Stiles as he was, and he happened to be a very bossy bottom as well as very impatient. Sampling his mate's taste for one last time as he sucked on the loosened rim, he opened the lube bottle, coating his fingers.

His tongue left behind a thorough wetness and openness, easy enough for two fingers to push inside to give Stiles a slight burn. They crooked right away to aim for the prostate, timing it with slotting his lips back over the erection. There was absolutely no mercy in the onslaught of pleasure.

In response the oversensitive body arched as Stiles threw his head back more into the pillow, his skin already glistening with a light sheen of sweat as his hips bucked against the hot mouth and amazing fingers. A violent wave of lust rushed through him from his prostate and cock being stimulated like that, the sounds of his joy echoing loudly in the cabin as he kept moaning and cursing like a sailor.

Finally Derek was giving him that more. Enough to make his aching cock dangerously throb and his balls start to draw up, his slick hole tightening around the fingers in him.

"I'm gonna... GOD!" Stiles managed to warn Derek, balancing on the edge of an explosive orgasm. The quick way he got there was a good indication of how well Derek could play his body by then. So Stiles gave him what he was after, flooding the hot mouth with his seed as the headboard slightly creaked from his firm grip, sweaty body bucking to ride out the blinding orgasm.

Stiles gave Derek exactly what he wanted, to have the taste of his mate's seed fill his mouth and he eagerly swallowed it down. Yes, he knew how to manipulate the human body to get him ready to orgasm fast, especially after all the teasing they had done. But he also knew it wouldn't take much at all to get the other back into the mood so they were going to enjoy themselves for as long as their bodies were up for it.

Derek licked the softening cock clean, some of the semen still covering the skinny body and he left it there on purpose, for his nose to enjoy. Slowly his fingers pulled out as he crawled back up, his own erection pressing against his mate with some urgency. One he sated as he wrapped his own hand around it and started working on himself.

"You look so good when you're blissed out." he breathed against the bow-shaped lips.

Hearing that, Stiles forced his eyes half-open, letting Derek steal his still panting breaths as he was lying under him, high on pleasure, his whole body (and the magic) buzzing pleasantly.

"Yeah?" he puffed against his mate's lips. "Good enough to jerk off on my junk and into my ass? To mark me as yours?" he asked while letting the headboard go and sneak a hand down between them. Stiles shamelessly cupped the heavy balls, rubbing them a few times then sliding his fingers up to the base of the thick and pre-cum slicked shaft. He found that sensitive spot which when stimulated right would make the knot pop. "Or let your knot grow and bathe more of me in your cum?" he panted a bit hoarsely from all the moaning and yelling, his nimble fingers never stopping with the gentle stimulation.

Derek’s hips swiveled into the stimulation, because that was the idea, to come all over Stiles and douse him in his scent all over. He panted at the teasing of his yet to pop knot, feeling his body react to it eagerly. The plan had also been to jerk himself off while his mate was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm but of course the other's hand felt even better.

"Yeah, I want to come all over you." Soon because he was already so hard and eager. "Want you to feel wet form me, make you smell like _mine_." His knees and elbows took most of his weight so he could lean over Stiles, legs spread so the curious hand could go to town on the length.

"Yeah... I want all that too... Get me all sticky and dripping everywhere from your cum..." Stiles provided some extra stimulation with his words as he felt the knot responding and starting to firm up and grow at the base of Derek's cock. Which was a signal to him to bat the other hand fully away from the thick and long shaft, smearing more pre-cum down on the full length as he kept rubbing the velvety skin under his palm. He knew well how to jerk his mate and he used that knowledge to give him just as much pleasure as he got minutes ago.

"Eat dinner like that... smelling so strongly as yours. I wanna smear your scent all over me. Will you give me that, Derek?" he gently bit the stubbly chin then the bottom lip to teasingly tug on it, his hold getting firmer around the flesh while panting excitedly onto Derek's lips, his pupils still blown with a thin ring of amber around them.

Derek's nostrils flared at the idea of his mate eating dinner covered in his cum, smelling like him, making a low moan escape him. Yes he liked that _a whole lot_ , wanted that, was going to give Stiles that. Rocking into the hold the long fingers had on his length, he let Stiles set the pace since it didn't matter much, he was getting close.

Their eyes kept locked. As much as Derek loved to watch an orgasm wash over Stiles' face, he knew the human loved it too and he wouldn't deprive him of it. Their kisses were breathless pants and tongues meeting, messy kisses with no coordination because their focus was on the growing knot. "Going to mess you up."

"Oh hell yeah, you will..." Stiles gave Derek one of his smug and devilish smirks while his free hand managed to find the bottle of lube on the sheet, pretty sure that his mate was too busy to notice. He didn't need his other hand to squirt some of it right on the sheet (because who cares when they were so lost in each other?) and swiped his fingers across it to make them wet.

The next moment they were reaching between the firm butt-cheeks above him and he let the pad of his slick middle-finger put some pressure on the tight hole, rubbing it the way he knew Derek loved.

"You're gonna explode all over me," Stiles said, bordering on an 'order' as he worked that slick finger into the tight opening, soon making a second join it so he could properly finger Derek while also jerking him.

It was unexpected to say the least, making Derek’s arousal flare up even more when fingers found his hole and prodded their way inside his tightness. It made his hips stutter from their push into the hand milking him as the knot grew into the largest it could get. The way it made the skin strain around it a prelude to how close Derek was. His balls were drawing up, and it took two pumps of the clever fingers inside of him to make him tighten around them when they pushed against his prostate.

Muscles tightened throughout his entire body, seed shooting all over Stiles' hand and across his stomach and groin. Gush after gush pulsed out as Derek shivered and moaned in his usual state where he normally would be locked inside his mate's entrance. The fingers around his knot simulated it enough for the werewolf body to be fooled so the knot did what it was there for: breeding.

As usual with Stiles, orgasms were mind-blowing, he couldn't even think anymore.

"Yesss!" Stiles hissed from feeling his fingers being gripped tightly by the hot body while the first squirts landed on his sweaty skin. He reveled in the pure bliss of his mate which was clearly visible on his face and was felt through their connections. He kept working the prostate and knot well as more and more of the watery wolf-cum messed his body up.

Biting his own bottom lip, Stiles quickly wriggled closer to the cumming cock and lifted his legs, practically folding himself in half to guide the wide tip against his glistening fingered open hole. With a devilish move, he managed to lift his ass and push a few inches in, moaning and purring from the stretch, light burn and knowing that Derek kept coming now into him too.

"Fuck it deeper into me. Mark me from the inside too!" he demanded, keeping his grip firmly on the knot to imitate it being locked in his body, his hand milking it as if his ass was pulsing around it.

Stiles seemed to have many tricks up his sleeves, because while Derek was caught up in the feeling of his overwhelming orgasm, the fingers kept up their literal milking. Digging against his stimulated prostate in the same rhythm as they squeezed around his knot. And if that wasn't enough, tightness enveloped his cock, making him see stars because it was impossible to keep his eyes open at that. A sound tore from Derek's throat, caught between a moan and a roar, this kind of ecstasy, of overwhelming stimulation, it made him feel like he was dying.

Ripping apart at the seams, spilling out in a liquid mess, forever soaked into the sheets and skin of his mate. He was barely aware of anything, though he arched his back and moved, sweat coating him from his focus on doing what Stiles wanted him to do. Once, twice he managed to push his hips forward to get in deeper while he was still coming. The fingers within him matched his thrusts, making him shudder as he came again, more? He had no idea.

"Fuck, Derek... fuck _yes_!" Stiles approved and encouraged his mate to enjoy the overwhelming stimulation to the fullest. He knew if Derek kept going with his thrusts, Stiles would have been able to come again, but they had time for that. Now his focus was entirely on pleasing his mate.

He kept moving his fingers and ass until he squeezed the last drop out of Derek. He was buried in him as deep as he could without knotting him and Stiles felt himself leaking as he let the knot go and reached up with that hand to swipe it across the cum quite literally covering his groin and torso.

He lifted it to his mouth to suck some of it off his fingers then wipe the rest down on his throat and chest to make sure he was as covered as possible.

He didn't mind the heavy and sweaty werewolf body on him one bit. He put his arms around Derek and kissed the side of his head, purring so very satisfied while their bodies were still joined.

It was their honeymoon so Derek had been fully prepared for lots of sex, however if every day was going to be as intense as it was now, they might return home in a puddle of pure bliss. Everything tingled or throbbed, the knot still fully present because it was going to need a moment to go down. Good, Derek definitely needed a moment too. It wasn't that he was old or anything but apparently there was such a thing as too much pleasure and he got a double whammy from that.

They both were covered in semen and lube, and Derek was still inside the human, not moving even a muscle. He was supposed to make Stiles be the pancake of pleasure but he was more a purring cat of content while the wolf was the unmovable one.

"I think I'm just going to let you experiment. Each time I think it can't get better, you prove me wrong," the Hale croaked with a hoarse voice.

"Oh I have lots of ideas and plans for our stay here, don't worry..." Stiles giggled, stroking Derek's nape and planting a few more kisses into the matted hair.

"I just hope dinner will be here soon-ish. All this made me kinda hungry since you were the one who ate all the fruits off my sexy body. I'll also be crispy with cum by the time we can eat," he said, as if what they just did was no small feat.

But for real, he was quite proud of himself for 'breaking' a born werewolf like that. And it was just the beginning...

"It was good fruit," Derek helpfully supplied to be an ass. With half-lidded eyes he looked at the alarm clock the owner had supplied the cabin with, realizing the food was going to be here soon. Time flew by when sex was that amazing and Stiles was way too smug about it. Derek could feel him preening, the human was incredibly pleased with himself. "It'll be here soon actually."

Which meant he was going to have to move at some point to get said food. Instructions had been to knock and leave it outside, he had paid and tipped in advance so no need to get dressed for the brief glimpse some people might have of him. With a sigh of regret, he rolled off his husband with a loud moan.

"I'm going to need a minute." Or sixty.

Stiles chuckled at that, feeling just how drained he managed to make Derek and it only fueled his preening as he stayed on the bed, splayed out in a comfortable position as he sucked some more cum off his fingers.

He moved only enough to reach for one of the bottles of water they had put on the nightstand, knowing they'd have to hydrate soon enough.

"You'll get only after we ate and maybe drank something. Prepare for a night of hot sex with me, hubby," Stiles grinned at Derek's glistening back.

"Not sure if that's a threat or a promise," the alpha complained, but there was a distinct note of amusement in his voice. Eating and drinking would be all the time he needed though. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd be ready to go if Stiles decided to give his body some more attention. His body would never stop responding to the other, it was always going to be up for it.

On cue, a soft knock sounded and Derek didn't want Stiles to move so he was the one to quickly rise, waiting for the footsteps to go away again.

"I did order plenty of food to last us a few rounds."

Local dishes, lots of seafood and an array of desserts. It was all neatly displayed on a table he could roll into the cabin, which he did while being completely naked. "Okay, one of these is Mac and cheese pancakes because I knew you'd love something so weird." There were a few glasses of different drinks as well for them to sample.

"Maybe it's both a threat and a promise," Stiles grinned after he drank from the water and crawled to the foot of the bed so they could eat there side by side. Plus he didn't want to mess up any more furniture. It didn't matter to the already messy sheet at least. Especially since Stiles could feel himself leak out a nice amount of watery cum as he moved to sit there. Yes, he was happy to sit in their 'filth' because it meant he was very, very thoroughly marked as his alpha's.

God, why was that so hot?!

He had to instead focus on the cart with all the food displayed on it, eyeing the Mac and Cheese pancakes with his mouth watering.

"Oh my god, you know me so well. And how much I love Mac and Cheese!" he wiggled his fingers and reached for it with his bare hands to tear off a piece and pop it into his mouth. "Fuck, this is better than I expected. Try it!" he pushed the next piece into his mate's mouth, not giving him the opportunity to protest.

Derek was about to protest that some things didn't need to be combined, pancakes and Mac and Cheese would be one of them but he never got the chance. A piece of hot pancake was stuffed in his mouth, the flavor of creamy cheese and pasta overwhelming the batter of the pancake. The aftertaste was all pancake though and there was a hint of bacon. For those who doubted Hawaii was part of America only had to find this dish and know it was so true. Yeah, he completely understood why Stiles liked it but... He shook his head.

"I don't know how I feel about it." Instead his attention went to the many bowls of vegetable dishes, lots of chicken too and rice. And spices, he liked the smell of the many spices.

Digging into a poke bowl, he made sure to feed Stiles too without asking, simply putting the fork in as his mate opened his mouth to talk. He deserved that!

The Hale snorted amused as he took a forkful for himself, enjoying the way the many flavors exploded on his tongue.

Stiles quickly chewed the veggies and swallowed, an amused look on his face instead of getting pissy at Derek's retort. He quite liked being fed by his mate anyways. Plus he was so very relaxed. It was refreshing after being always tense and on alert, or being nervous about the wedding.

Now they only had to wind down and relax and enjoy each other's company without any distractions while discovering this beautiful place and each other's bodies. This was definitely heaven on earth and a vacation they really, really deserved!

"These are good too," Stiles finally hummed and went back to quickly eat the rest of his pancake before reaching for a few pieces of fruits like mango and bananas and grape to wash the taste down with some sweetness. "And it's okay. You can't like all kinds of food like me," he snorted and picked a slice of grilled chicken breast to munch on like someone starving.

Well, their swimming and sexy time definitely worked up his appetite.

They took their time tasting the various dishes, sometimes feeding one another when they were of course not expecting it since they were both assholes like that. They ate until they were full and couldn't eat more, leaving the rest for later. Probably why there was a small microwave in the room, for when people ordered from room service.

Derek fell back on the bed, hand on his stomach which had to be bulging a little with how much food they both had eaten. "Maybe we can go on our honeymoon every year," he mused because he noticed how much more relaxed they were and how great it felt to be able to eat and swim and have sex and no doubt do that on repeat. He couldn't see them both living here, they'd get bored of it but for vacation it was perfect.

The werewolf watched Stiles finishing the last of his dessert. The Spark had the appetite of a black hole – finally again. The alarming skinniness had at least eased back to the normal skinny body while Derek seemed to only develop even more muscles.

Eyeing said muscles while licking his fingers clean, Stiles hummed in agreement, feeling full and lazy from that. "I like that idea. Maybe we could make it an annual thing. To take a week or two just for ourselves once a year, if not on our wedding anniversary. Just for ourselves to be alone somewhere. A new place each year perhaps," he suggested.

Getting up, Stiles took a few more bottles of water from the cart and placed it on the night stand before pushing the food cart a bit further away from the bed. The remaining food was definitely going to be eaten later.

"I think we'd deserve that. To get a much needed break from BH and our lives there and focus on resting and each other," he added while he padded to the bathroom naked to take a leak and wash his hands. He glimpsed at the big enough for two bathtub and hummed to himself. "Maybe later..."

For now he was going to indulge Derek with letting himself be covered by the dried cum and the potent alpha and mate scent that carried.

Walking back to the bed, he laid down on his side and nuzzled to his husband. He didn't even mind that thanks to the werewolf heat, he was even more like a furnace on this climate.

"As long as they're places we can relax at," Derek told his mate when he was in the bathroom, because Stiles would pick a destination where they had to investigate druids or something and that wasn't vacation. They needed places like this where they had nothing to do but enjoy doing nothing special. To be like any other regular couple, to play tourist and most importantly, enjoy their company.

With half-lidded eyes, he watched Stiles return and get comfortable again so he waited for the form to be plastered against his side so he could get his arm around the human.

"I love our kid, I don't want to be without her but to have you like this is..." It was more like a dream since they rarely could have this for more than an evening or day. His fingers trailed along the tempting skin, settling on a bony hip to caress there.

"You feel happy." The fingers trailed lower to tease along the streaked buttocks. It had dried up, for now. This evening wasn't over until he had managed to really give it to his husband.

Stiles smiled from the soft caresses and his mate's closeness. "Deal about the choice of places for the future," he nodded against Derek's shoulder where his head was resting and melted more into the embrace and caresses. "I get it and feel the same about Beth, but this... this is pure bliss. That's why I'm so happy we did this. We both needed it. And I'm just starting to realize how much," he said and lifted his head to push himself up on his elbow and be able to look down at Derek.

"Thinking back, we never really had this much time to focus on us like this and I'm planning on enjoying every minute of it. With you, my husband," he promised and leaned down to sensually kiss the full lips, slipping his tongue past them to meet Derek's tongue.

He tasted like dinner a bit, but underneath like mate, like home, and Stiles chased that taste as they were lazily kissing there for minutes, the only other movement on his part was draping a leg over Derek's to be more comfortable.

Back when they had decided on going on a honeymoon, two weeks away from Beth seemed too long, it seemed like they were taking too much of a risk to go away when there was so much going on. But now that they were here, Derek knew that taking time to relax would make them more able to deal with whatever was going to be thrown their way once they returned home. Indulging in his mate like this was something he was going to cherish and take much advantage of. Stiles seemed to have the exact idea as he initiated the kiss which Derek eagerly got lost in.

The kissing was lazy, filled with love, filthy with the way their tongues danced and they sucked on the muscles. Their legs entwined and it gave Derek a little more skin to play with so that's what he did. His hand roamed along the small cheeks, fingers dipping between the cheeks to feel some of the wetness when his finger's tip pushed into the furrowed hole.

Yeah, that was still his semen and he loved feeling the wetness leak out a little when he pushed the digit deeper within the tightness.

Stiles moaned into the kiss when he felt Derek's finger in his loose and sloppy hole, slightly bucking his ass against it to feel it more. It stirred things in his groin too, which was pressed against a muscular thigh.

He let his long fingers get lost more in Derek's hair as he shifted his weight to be more on top of his wolf. There were no words how much he loved this closeness, the taste, touch and scent of his mate, which overwhelmed all his senses.

Their mate and emissary bonds were wide open, letting them feel what the other did and Stiles made sure to send through how happy and turned on he was getting from all the attention he was getting. He also broke the kiss to pant against Derek's lips when that finger hit just the right spots.

Aiding the human by moving his arm with him, Derek pushed his finger in all the way, added by a second one so he could finger thoroughly. The thick digits slowly pushed their way in and out, using the wetness of the spent seed as lubrication to open the tightness for him. Slick sounds reverberated in the cabin, the fingers pushed in deeper as the tight walls eased.

At the next plunge in, he made sure to crook his two fingers so they would push along the prostate. It wasn't unnoticed how much this was affecting the Spark, not with the way a thickening shaft pressed against his leg. His own twitched in interest as well, the scents of sex impossible to ignore.

Stiles' lips caught on Derek's to bite and thug on them all the while he was moaning from what his body was receiving from his mate. They recently got their release and just ate, but it seemed they were insatiable for each other now that they knew no outside distractions could come into the picture. No immediate danger, no daughter, no pets to take care of, no relatives. It was just them and how they wanted to spend their time and satisfy the other.

It was a kind of freedom neither of them could experience before and apparently it made them even hornier than they were in general.

So Stiles kept moving his ass against the skilled fingers as well as rubbing against Derek's equally hardening shaft, his soft pants and moans swallowed by his pair while the human's hand reached for the half-empty bottle of lube. In a minute or two, he slicked his own fingers up and made them join Derek's in him, now having four of them in him, moving in perfect sync with his pair's.

"Yes... stretch me..." he panted against the wolf's mouth so fucking needy.

It was apparently an exploration of what they hadn't done before. First when Stiles had surprised him with fingering him during sex and now those same clever fingers had decided to join his inside the other. It was a tight fit, Derek's fingers were thicker than Stiles' but the human had longer fingers so they pressed alongside his, going deeper as his worked on stretching his mate.

"You feel so tight now," Derek whispered, spreading his fingers inside of him to make the tightness lax.

His thumb caressed along the rim stretched around their fingers, not pushing in but threatening to do so. For now he was content feeling the rim, they hadn't gone further than four fingers on either one of them. Though Stiles had taken his knot and that was close like being impaled on a hand, especially Derek's knot which was sizable like the rest of him.

"You smell so good." Smelled like sex only, like something the wolf wanted again despite how they had done it not that long ago.

"Yeah? Then it was worth it letting you scent-mark me all over with your body and cum," Stiles chuckled on a breathy way into Derek's mouth, his slightly glowing eyes connected to his wolf's while they were both stretching his hole – quite effectively.

"You smell and feel amazing too," Stiles licked between Derek's lips again then moved more over his man. Sitting up on him, he slipped his own fingers out and picked up the bottle of lube again to squirt a generous amount of it onto them and reach behind him to slick Derek's now fully hard cock up.

"I'm gonna ride you good, babe. I wanna hear your pleasure," he announced then lifted his hips and moved over said cock to lead it to his sloppy hole, starting to slowly push it inside with low groans.

Derek's hand went to the bony hips, getting a firm grip on them but he didn't take over the movements just yet. His thick erection filled up the warm walls, cleaving its way inside until he felt the full weight settle on his groin. Bottoming out felt so much easier when Stiles sank down on him, and yet also so much more frustrating because the other controlled the movements and not him. For now. As werewolf, the weight of his mate was of no consequence and he was going to 'help' Stiles move.

Seconds ticked by, neither of them moving with the body getting used to the impalement until Derek made small grinding movements with his hips. It made sure to coat the lube around the overly stretched rim and the alpha let out a moan, not holding back on his sounds.

"I'm going to breed you full, knot you tight." Around his husband, his knot wanted to pop all the time, just as his cock had a mind of its own. Stiles had no idea how sexy he was, how beautiful he was like this, with that open look of pleasure on his face. Derek loved the positions where he could keep track of the human's expressions, drink in his pleasure like a thirsting man.

"Fuck... I love when you tell me such things while having sex. You have no idea how hot I find you stating such truths and promises..." Stiles groaned and joined the grinding with rolling his hips back and forth then circling them slowly with Derek's thick and long shaft buried deep within.

It was always quite the feat to make it fit inside since it was a big cock and it made Stiles a 'size-queen' for being able to pack it all way. Which was a title he loved very much and was proud of. And also loved how full Derek always made him feel when he bottomed for the alpha.

"I'm so full already, but I want that... Want your cock, your knot. Want you to breed me, put your baby in me..." he panted with glowing eyes, his magic stretching out to stroke along Derek's skin. Of course, he knew the latter was not possible, but it sounded hot. Getting impregnated by the knot and all the cum that would fill up his belly soon.

With that thought Stiles groaned again and lifted half-way up on the thick shaft just to drop back down on it with his stretched hole. The way the wide tip rubbed along all his pleasure spots coaxed another, this time deeper and needier, moan. With his hands Stiles leaned onto Derek's chest, blunt nails slightly digging into the skin as he kept lifting and dropping his wet ass on his husband's rock-hard cock, his shimmering eyes never leaving Derek's face, basking in the pleasure he both felt and saw there.

For a moment, Derek enjoyed it, the way the human moved on top of him and impaling himself on the thick length with the dirty words spilling forth. It made him moan loudly, unable to stop him, his hands tightening their hold on the slender hips as pleasure washed over him. Only for a moment because as soon as he felt the muscles surrounding him relax more and more, he decided to enact his plan.

With an easy lift of the hips and a quick roll of their bodies, the alpha was on top, Stiles splayed out on the bed. Derek took hold of one of the legs to lift it and bend it as he snapped his hips forward and plunged inside again with a more powerful thrust than he could manage when flat on his back.

"I'm going to make you so full, make your stomach bulge." The words were growled from deep within the chest, the thrusts deep, rough. The sounds of their flesh slapping together was loud in the cabin. "I know this is what you want."

Stiles promptly ignored the girlish squeak he let out when he was manhandled into this new position and focused on the words and hard thrusts into his body, which made his whole body shiver and arch as much as he could while getting impaled on his wolf's cock over and over again.

He had to close his eyes and moan just as loud as Derek before. It was so intense, _so good_ , exactly what he so badly needed. And each thrust and wet sound only stoked that carnal hunger in him.

"YES! Yes! That's... exactly what I NEED! Derek! _Oh god_! Derek! Harder! Faster! Fuck me! Fuck me good!" he whined, sweat drops glistening on his skin again as he looked down with a flushed face, veins bulging in his neck and mouth open on some more loud moans of pleasure, watching as his ass was being hammered by the glistening cock.

But the sight and sounds were secondary to the intense pleasure he was getting from Derek slamming home over and over and he didn't hold his voice back.

Having the stamina to hold out longer after their earlier spectacular session together, Derek determinedly gave to Stiles what he so desired. The grip he had on the pale flesh was tight enough to dig his fingers in, making the flesh bulge around the digits, creating bruises on the hip and leg. "Talk more, I want to hear you." Panting out his breaths, he licked into the open mouth to steal the whines from the swollen lips.

"Tell me what you need, Stiles. You want this, hm?" The thick erection plunged inside, carving a way into the rapidly bruising tissue, every thrust made was intended to be felt. "Open up to me, let me in all the way. Stiles... _let me in_."

The human's other leg was hoisted up as well, resting on the broad shoulders so Derek could pull Stiles closer by the hips, folding him in half with the bulk of his body. "Connect with me. _Déjame entrar amor_."

"Oh... fuuuck! You had to pull out the foreign talking card too!" Stiles cursed, but of course not minding that one bit. Derek knew he had a huge kink about him talking in foreign languages to him. And although Stiles didn't know all the words, he usually got the message.

His hands moved on their own, reaching out for his mate both physically and with his magic. The latter was bubbling up, making them feel hotter than they already were in the warm climate and while having intense sex.

"Yeah... y-yes! I want your cock to... fuck my ass deep and hard!" Stiles tried to put together some coherent sentences while he was nailed to the bed by the muscular body, its familiar heat only adding to his pleasure and the number of sweat drops that accumulated and slid off his body. It was hard to give Derek what he wanted to hear when he was doing him so perfectly that it was wiping Stiles' brain clean from everything aside from the burning pleasure and lust. But that was probably his mate's goal.

Licking his dry lips, he forced his glowing eyes open just as his nails dug into the back of the other's neck to keep him close. His other hand moved until their forearms lined up and their runes came alive, opening the channel for the magic they shared.

"I want you to be... in me... in every possible way. Physical... magical… spiritual... I want our souls to melt together. Want to forget where I start and you end. I want... I want your pleasure... your essence bathe me inside... I want your love! I want... everything you can give me!" he panted, digging his nails deeper and the next moment Stiles fully opened up his whole being for his mate, letting him feel everything he felt and needed.

Normally Stiles had no problem talking dirty, or talking at all but now his sentences had come out stuttered and incoherent. It made the alpha huff lowly in amused laughter, knowing full well he was getting to his husband. Always when he was talking in foreign languages and even though Stiles had no idea what he was saying most of the time, he still found it an incredible turn on. And to Derek, that reaction was a turn on so this was perfect, they were perfect.

"You... end... with me." The words were rushed out in a moan because Stiles let their connections run free, the bonds opening up as the magic welcomed the werewolf home. It was like sinking into warm water, a jolt to the mind and body, fire flaring up within them both. The heat around them got almost stifling, hard to breathe or talk or even think. Nails pressed their half-moons into the back of his neck hard enough to break skin, invigorating Derek's arousal to the point of where he panted out a harsh groan, both unable to even kiss. Their lips touched, they were pressed together, breathing one another's air or forgetting to breathe all together.

Derek was aware of his body moving, fucking into the loosened hole relentlessly. It was pushing them both to that point of no return, a point he was holding off as much as he could while the knot formed at the base of his erection. Too small to catch, big enough to be felt and more unforgiving on the human's entrance. His sole focus was on thrusting his hips forward, moving back to repeat it again and again. _Mine_ , every thrust said. _All mine_.

"Yes! I do! I... end with... you! All yours! _Yours_!" Stiles babbled against Derek's lips, his hand letting his nape go just to try and find a better hold on Derek's back or shoulder, but his skin was slick and Stiles' nails ended up scratching along it, leaving red welts deep enough to bleed a little but start to quickly heal as well.

"Derek!" he whined, moving his now well-stretched wet hole against the hammering cock and the growing knot, wanting it in him, wanting it to flood him with another load of the watery cum. "Harder! More!" he demanded, his nails raking along the broad back again, the ones on his other hand digging deep into the wolf's forearm.

Stiles was barely conscious at that point and threw his head back, his glowing eyes closing, the tendrils of his tattoo glowing and creeping forward on his glistening skin, the veins under his skin lighting up as a big wave of his magic rushed through their connection, rushing towards Derek's cock to help the knot form faster and also to his pair's mind to push him high with lust and the need to breed him good.

Because Stiles was so close. _So, so close_! His hole tried to tighten while the nearly constant stimulation against his prostate kept squeezing more and more clear pre-cum onto his messy tummy, his own cock flushed purple and heavy, with the painful need to finally release.

A moan caught between a groan was ripped from Derek’s throat as his back arched, fighting the way the magic was pushing him towards the end goal. It was like swimming against an impossible current, it took energy and the push towards what direction to go inevitable.

"St…-Stiles." The name was barely above a whisper, Derek had no idea why he was calling out to his lover. To beckon him along? Make him stop? No, no, he didn't want this to stop, it was why he tried so hard to hold out, to prolong it. He choked on the need to stop fighting it, needing to give in. Body feeling like lead. He managed to move his hand, making his arm tremble as he wrapped his hand around his mate's erection.

It was barely more than a hold, movements forced because of his hips pushing forward so Stiles did get some friction as the foreskin was pushed up and down. Derek's entire body trembled by then from the strain, sweat slick on his skin like a sheet of slippery water. Deep down he knew that his mate wasn't a female, he wouldn't be able to be bred. But the thought of putting a cub within, let the seed take hold... Have a child with the one he loved the most… It was a wish he couldn't resist so for a moment he let himself have this fantasy. _To breed_.

The knot locked, too swollen (also thanks to the magic) to get past the rim and his hips stuttered to a firm hold. Derek's body released, warmth flooding within the human while the werewolf couldn't even form a sound – it was too much. He was quiet, wolfed out in the face with fangs and red eyes, a soundless scream erupting.

Stiles managed to open his eyes in that moment and reach up to caress the shifted face that was more wolf than human and his body welcomed the flood of cum. His own reacting in a few seconds of coming hard and long too from the grip around his own erection. He messed up his stomach and chest as he was taking in the flood of wolfy cum into his body.

The magic roared, burning them both in the attempt to breed like it was usually reserved to male and female. Stiles stomach was getting filled, bulging with the amount of release his alpha had shot in him, his ass tightening around the knot and moving against the grinding that followed, moaning out of his mind because it was just so fucking intense that he couldn’t do anything else.

Stiles was at the mercy of his wild wolf and (minding the fangs) kissed him desperately because of the overwhelming pleasure their union brought with.

Derek didn't have words to give, he simply remained on top of his mate, shivering during the orgasm that never seemed to end. The knot kept pumping out cum deep within the other body while the synapses in his brain were firing and his pleasure spot was throbbing. It was like being electrocuted with pleasure and his body seemed to react much the same way. Only this wasn't torture, this was... Well, if this was a way to die, he'd happily sign up for it.

He wasn't even aware that he had released Stiles' softening cock, which was a good thing with how little control he had. Hands were placed on either side of his mate's body, curled into fists, sweat dripping down. In what seemed like forever, his heavy body lowered itself, muscles unable to remain hard as the werewolf twitched a few times. Yeah, he might not be dead but his brain was probably somewhere leaked on the bed.

How many rounds did they want today? Because there was no way he was up for another round of whatever the hell this had been.

Stiles was equally wiped away by what just happened between them. He held onto Derek for dear life, not daring to move aside from putting his legs down from his shoulders to avoid the cramping up of muscles. He was fighting for air as he welcomed the familiar heaviness of the werewolf body on top of him. It wasn't the first time they had sex like this, but it somehow felt special. Maybe because of the place or the fact that it was their honeymoon.

Either way, Stiles held onto his mate and made approving sounds while Derek was filling his tummy up with the large amount of cum that was going to leak out of him once the knot and cock went down enough to slip out of his abused puffy hole.

For a while Derek didn't move, even though the knot had stopped and was working on slimming down enough to slip out. It was only a matter of minutes now and he knew if he'd move, a lot of it was going to seep out of Stiles immediately. Part of him didn't want to lick it out of the human, because it ruined the idea of breeding but he also knew how much Stiles loved it when he did that.

Sidling down the inert body of his husband, his softening cock slipped free, releasing a torrent of cum. As had been expected. Wordlessly Derek lifted Stiles' hips by shoving his hands under him and licked at the swollen hole to soothe the abused flesh but to also clean some of his mess.

Now Stiles was fully and thoroughly marked by his mate's cum inside out. And he loved how he could smell that distinct smell on himself as his ragdoll-like body moved the way Derek wanted him to and he moaned from the tongue licking at his oversensitive hole.

Somehow Stiles managed to lift a hand up to stroke Derek's damp hair. He bit his own bottom lip and closed his eyes while enjoying the tonguing at his leaking hole. Frankly, he wanted to keep it all inside for a little while longer, but he also immensely loved how that tongue was lapping up what slipped out of his stretched hole.

"I love you..." Stiles groaned as he lifted his head and opened his lazy eyes to look down at his mate enjoying his marked hole so thoroughly. "I... never want you to stop what you're doing but I also want to taste you on your tongue."

"Did you bring a plug?"

When Stiles' eyes went to the suitcase, he nodded. Reluctant to move, Derek made it quick, stumbling a little from the equilibrium of standing up again, not as graceful as Derek had wanted to be. "Don't move." As if the human was even capable of that, he looked as fucked out as Derek himself felt. It took a moment to riffle through the suitcase to locate the toys, not paying attention to what was all there because he was pretty sure Stiles had brought it all. No, he found the plug and was quick to crawl back on the bed.

There was a brief glance upwards before the werewolf licked a strip of leaking cum away, keeping his tongue coated with it. The plug was pushed in softly and gently, the rim was still so swollen and loose. But he could understand the need to wanting to keep it inside since he had been having those same thoughts. Stiles' quite literally fucked mind was able to function enough to think how amazing his mate was about thinking of the plug and actually making it to plug most of the cum into him. Barely even knowing how he was capable of even moving at all, Derek settled on his side next to his beautiful mate so he could press their lips together.

His own taste was overwhelming, he hadn't swallowed and instead shared the little bit of cum.

Stiles stayed on his back as he turned his head to return Derek's kisses, his legs still pulled up and his fingertips brushing against the sensitive and cum-covered rim with a satisfied growl deep in his throat. It also was for the cum he tasted on Derek's tongue.

While kissing Derek back and enjoying that musky and salty taste, the Spark reached for Derek's hand to put his own on top of it and lead it to smear Stiles's cum on the slightly bulging stomach. His eyes flashed up in amber as he did so.

"I feel so full..." he whispered into Derek's mouth, sucking and lightly chewing on the bottom lip.

"No wonder." The stomach was bulging with the amount that was in him now, which was a good thing he was plugged. That way he could go to the toilet without having it run down his legs and get everywhere. And of course Derek knew it wasn't possible to make anything living in that same bulging stomach, but for a moment he indulged once more in the fantasy, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin.

"Never ask a wolf to breed you and not expect this result." Stiles could consider himself thoroughly taken and then some. It was no doubt going to happen a lot on the honeymoon, since the younger man preferred to be the bottom in their relationship. And the more Stiles teased out the dominant side of him, the more Derek felt at ease with being the top. Not the dominant one, that was all Stiles, but they no doubt would soon come to the point where they'd battle for it playfully in bed.

Derek had always been attracted to the dominant ones, because it made him feel at ease. He pressed their noses together before he let his head fall on the pillow.

Stiles just chuckled a bit on that and carefully turned on his side to be able to nuzzle to his husband. "I'm not complaining at all. I love this," he purred softly then kissed into Derek's neck to bask in the afterglow of their shared orgasm and successful balancing. "I'm gonna just enjoy this a little while longer before cleaning up and drawing us a bath," the satisfied Spark added and lifted his head to softly kiss Derek.


	3. 21: The Honeymoon - Part 3

**21: The Honeymoon – Part 3**

Sleeping in with an energetic kid and pets at home is usually impossible, but since they were far from home, the newlyweds did just that the next day. Well, after that bath and some more naughty time, that is.

So by the time they ate and were ready to venture out to discover the earthly paradise, it was early afternoon. Not that they minded.

Stiles was very happy and content and couldn't stop grinning behind his sunglasses as they were walking on the streets hand-in-hand, taking millions of pictures from virtually everything he remotely found interesting or beautiful. And he was in awe of Hawaii's beauties for sure.

Of course, he'd drag Derek along to do some very touristy things. Like discovering historic sights, museums, watching traditional Maori dances and making plans about where they definitely had to go or do during their stay. For a change Stiles quite liked the not scheduled and more spontaneous way they were going to enjoy this beautiful place.

At some point they found a tattoo shop where they offered both modern and traditional tattoos. They were lucky that a couple of the artists were actually werewolves, who knew that Derek's kind needed some special tattooing methods to make the ink stick (namely burning it into the flesh with flame or when Stiles did it, magic.)

"So... we're gonna do this?" Stiles smiled up at Derek after showing the artist the _Jera_ rune they had decided during the proposal to (among other things) symbolize that they are soulmates and connected not just to each other but the land at their hometown too.

"Yeah, we're doing this." The tattoo itself wasn't that much work for the tattoo artist, the rune was small and nothing intricate, ten minutes tops but they knew how to make them permanent so that was making it a little more work. Not that the guy minded either way, he was getting paid for this and it was an easy job on the side of the usual detailed art they would do.

"Better put him in the chair though, he doesn't like needles." That was to the large man who was already drawing a stencil of the tattoo Stiles had shown. Fingers were sensitive spots, it took skill because too deep would make the tattoo fade, too shallow would do the same. It was on the top of their finger, it would last a little longer but eventually Stiles was going to have to get his redone, a few times over the course of his life. Which Derek hadn't told him about. For him it was permanent, it wasn't going anywhere nor would fade. It was why the one on his back was still the deep black like a new tattoo would have instead of the faded blue hue older tattoos would develop.

"It's not going to be long though," the man said with a raised eyebrow, gauging up Stiles, and it made Derek chuckle.

"No, but just in case he does pass out."

"Hey! I'm right here and thank you, I've been getting better with my needle phobia in the past few years!" Stiles exclaimed, but he was in a too good mood to get grumpy about it. Even if he felt some unease when he spotted said needles and heard the familiar buzzing of the tattoo guns of the other artists. "I even have a big back tattoo! Okay, I had to get high to be able to bear it, but oh well," he babbled to the amusement of the other two men. "But just to be safe... I'll sit down and look away," he declared and plopped down into the chair he was pointed at.

Derek could barely keep the grin from appearing on his face as he patted Stiles' hand. _There, there, you very brave soldier_ , the gesture said. The werewolf had checked the rules the shop had posted on the door of the place, making sure it was one he agreed with. Such as no tattooing when a costumer was under the influence, since that was such a cheap way to make money. And a lot of people would end up regretting the tattoo instead of appreciating the art it was. This studio had it as rule number one, and that had him sold.

"What do you normally use to burn your tattoo in?" the big burly man asked of the alpha while setting up everything to start on Stiles.

"Burner. It's got high heat and works fast. What do you use?"

"Same. We used to use heated irons but they go too slow, made the tattoo partially heal too much. We're still hoping to find an easier way. Bitten ones aren't as used to pain yet. All the fainting gets old." The man threw a look to Stiles with that, to tease because he had no problem showing his big grin on his face. "Okay. I'm ready to start, are you?" the stamped small rune was already on Stiles' finger.

All the burner and heated iron kind of talk made Stiles a bit squeezy, so he took a few deep breaths – hopefully without the very funny wolves noticing it.

Instead he rolled his eyes and checked out if he liked the placement of the stencil. It looked perfect, so he nodded with a little sigh. "Okay, it looks good. Let's make it permanent!"

And with that Stiles leaned back in the chair and chose to admire Derek instead. Catching his hand to rub his finger against the spot Derek was going to get his. His whiskey-brown eyes met the green ones and despite the discomfort he felt from the needle feeling like knocking/scraping against his finger-bone, he smiled up at his husband. This was another way of celebrating the love that meant everything for Stiles.

As Stiles bravely got his tattoo, Derek stood and watched, glancing at where their fingers were entwined as his husband tried to ignore the feeling of having their 'wedding ring' tattooed in his skin. The _Jera_ rune was more like two arrows entwined and facing opposite ends if there was a way to describe it. And yes it had a meaning but to Derek it meant them. Two completely different persons who shouldn't even fit as well together as they did and yet they worked so well. They fit in their impossible fit. So yeah, when the rune was suggested he had agreed.

It didn't take long, ten minutes and Stiles was the proud owner of a finger tattoo which was greased up and covered with a small bandage. Next up was Derek, and that took a little longer, what with burning flesh and all. He was fine with fire these days, there wasn't even a flinch, nor at the pain nor at being burned with fire. The stench of his own flesh on fire was pretty familiar but he wasn't getting triggered, nope. Instead he focused on Stiles who looked a little green around the nose at the smell.

Poor guy.

By the time the artist had cleaned up, the wound was healed, the tattoo had set and Derek didn't need the band aid. A nice tip was left with the man and they were outside freshly minted tattooed and all in half an hour. Fresh air, great.

"No fainting. I'm impressed."

"There were some critical points when I had to fight it thanks to the smell of your burning flesh, but yay, I didn't!" Stiles fist bumped the air with his "uninjured" hand with a wide grin. For good measure he took a few more deep breaths from the fresh air and then sighed, taking Derek's hand, feeling giddy with happiness.

"I'm also so proud of you about how you handled the fire and getting the ink burned in," he stopped them on the sidewalk and pulled Derek close. "I love you so much," he added then rolled on his tiptoes to kiss his mate softly. Yes, this was another forever sign that they belonged together and it was something Stiles loved very, very much.

Derek smiled at his mate and pulled him along to stroll some more, knowing Stiles had plenty planned in case they felt like it. There was no pressure, no plans set in stone, except the swimming with the dolphins, which had been something Stiles of course had enjoyed to the fullest as well as the animals themselves. The excessive and restless energy had made them drawn to him, wanting to be playful with the human and enjoying the way he'd pet them. Derek on the other hand they recognized as a predator right away and didn't want to have anything to do with him. It had left the trainer baffled and Derek amused because he didn't take it personal, he couldn't blame the dolphins for not wanting to be close to a wolf.

This had been for Stiles and the grin the human had on him the entire day made it all worth it. That day had ended with a tubing adventure where they were floating along an old irrigation system in the rain forest by planting themselves in inflatable round wheels. Big blue donuts Stiles had named them, grinning at the way they were just not doing much but enjoying the route through the forest. Derek especially since the scents from a rain forest were always a treat, the heat and humidity not affecting him as much.

It was probably the only day they didn't have more than one round of sex. They both were tired from all the water activities. There was a volcano park in the brochures but since there was still active lava there, Derek had shut that idea down fast. No way was he ready for hiking where he would smell Hell all around him and deal with the backlash in an unsafe space. Probably with other tourists there too. Which Stiles understood completely, putting the folder in the trash right away to make it 'done and forgotten'.

Instead they decided on Hana Highway. A road with a lot of great points to stop and hike to. Too many to do in one day so a road trip was of course in order. They ended up renting a car, and got assigned a big red jeep, looking like a cousin of Roscoe.

"We are never getting away from your jeep," Derek complained as he loaded up the jeep with the rented gear of sleeping bags and plenty of food. Lots of power banks since a certain someone wanted to take all the pictures. An extra gas tank, the map of the road with all the spots and they were set to go.

"There's no problem with Jeeps!" Stiles protested loudly and patted the red one with some affection, a part of him missing Roscoe already. No wonder there, it's been his car since he had turned sixteen and learned how to drive. Well, technically it's been his ever since his mom's passing, but yeah. It was just as much an extension of Stiles like his magic.

"Okay, okay. I'll drive us to the starting point while we discuss the points you want to see. The guide said that we can't pick them all unless we want to just slum it for the rest of our trip."

"It's a shame we won't have time for all the stops, but I think we can squeeze in plenty enough of the attractions. I'm really curious about the Kaumahina State Wayside Park with those stunning views..." he started and circled each mark on the map with careful concentration, brows pulled together with it too. "Then there's the Ke'anae Arboretum. I'd love to check out all the plants and flowers there too. Maybe it can give me ideas for new potions and balms too once we get back home," Stiles hummed and continued checking out the map. "Oh and we need to eat some banana bread at Halfway to Hana Stand. I hear it's the best there. And then we could cool off with a swim and have a late picnic at the Pua'a Kaa State Wayside Park oh and there's also the Nahiku Market Place you'll probably love and we could buy some gifts there! God, that's only just half of the things I'd like to see! You pick the ones for the second half of our tour! I can't be blamed if we miss out something you wanted to see too!" he looked at Derek while waving the map in his hand.

Derek chuckled at the enthusiasm of Stiles when he was reading all of the sights they could explore, realizing why the man selling the brochure had warned about not trying to do them all. Many were probably as eager because this was exactly what made Hawaii a beautiful place to visit.

"There's a coffee house at the end so we can end our trip there." Of course the werewolf had to visit the coffee stand, he was too into coffee to pass up that opportunity.

"Oh my god yes! We totally cannot leave out Grandma's Coffee House! That's a must!" Stiles exclaimed enthusiastically. He was just too excited and happy about this road trip too. (He also might have forgotten to take his Adderall that morning.)

Other than lounging at some of the waterfalls, Derek didn't really had a need to visit spots. To be driving around, camping outside, being in the forest – that was all he really wanted.

"I think the Garden of Eden is first, then we can go to the Kaumahina Park, eat bread, pick a spot to swim and stay for the afternoon and night? We can pig out at the market in the morning. Think about it, you and me and waterfalls." Many would stick to the sights early on, but if they drove to the waterfalls and park near the market, they'd most likely had more privacy or would be able to find a private spot.

If it was going to rain, or if Stiles got cold, which was probably not happening in this heat any time soon, they could always drive to the camping spot. "If you're a good boy, I'll share my sleeping bag with you."

The already pink cheeks turned a darker shade of red from the implied meaning behind Derek's words and the Spark's smile turned into a dirty smirk. "I really like the sound of that plan. You have a big enough sleeping bag to share, after all..." he chuckled. "And I'm not worried about getting lost in nature with a big fluffy wolf on my side, so that's a plus!"

Folding the map in a way that it showed the first few stops on their way, he quickly leaned over to peck Derek's lips then got his phone ready for some road trip videos too. "Put up the sails, Captain, and let's get this party started!" he pointed forward, eyes sparkling with the thrill of their new adventure.

"I'm not a fluffy wolf." Derek was a big bad wolf, large and menacing with thick black fur. There was no fluff happening, nope. Derek side-eyed Stiles for that but it was mock grumping, he was happy that the other male was eager to do this, and his restless energy wasn't annoying, it was contagious in a way. It definitely put a big grin on Derek’s face, which might not be going anywhere anytime soon.

The way to Hana Road already took them a while, not that it was punishment, since the island was beautiful. At least the road was easily marked, although the brochure had already warned them that the mile markers were off and would restart again so chances were, they'd possibly miss a few marks along the way. It rained, the kind of sudden downpour that was violent and swift that matched tropical countries like this one. But since they were in the Jeep and were on their way, it didn't matter, besides needing to drive carefully.

By the time they reached the gardens, the sun was back and the air smelled fresh and green. Tropical rain forest scents. They certainly had adapted to the island ways, both wearing shorts, Stiles of course a T-shirt while Derek only wore a black wife beater. Yes, and flip flops. From Sourwolf to Surfwolf. As he parked the jeep, he realized the arboretum was bigger than he had thought.

"We might want to bring the map, when we need to pay money to go inside. It’s probably big."

"Not as big as you," Stiles fired back without thinking, bumping his shoulder against Derek's in good humor and a cheeky grin as he waved the map in his hand to show that it was right there. "Are you gonna be okay in flip flops all day? Maybe you should change them to your sneakers. I put them in one of the bags to make sure," he shrugged, putting on his sunglasses and taking a deep breath from the fresh tropical air while stretching out his muscles and legs after the drive.

"Yes, I'm going to be in flip flops all day. It's almost like walking bare feet. I might start wearing them all the time." Maybe he should, Derek mused, because it would be hilarious to see the faces back home when they spotted Derek Hale in flip flops. A perfect moment to troll.

"Beacon Hills would looove intimidating bad boy Derek Hale in flip flops!" Stiles kinda guessed what his man was thinking without noticing. It was indeed an amusing mental image. "This place is already heaven on earth. I love it so much here! Well, except for the humidity. It makes me curly like a sheep," he giggled, pumped from all the beautiful sites and the fact that he could share all that with the love of his life.

The Hale eyed the little strip of skin revealed on Stiles' belly when he stretched, tempted to pull him into the Jeep for a make out session but that was probably frowned upon in a public parking spot.

"I like you curly, it's... different," he sorted through the bags to hand Stiles his messenger bag while Derek of course went without anything besides a water bottle in his hand. "Come on, Adam, let's find the apple."

"Oh Eve..." Stiles sighed dramatically as he took the messenger bag and put it on his shoulder "but what if I wanna find the snake instead of the apple? I like big snakes better..." he wiggled his brows behind his sunglasses, a stupid but happy grin plastered onto his face so hard that it was starting to hurt from all the grinning.

Either way, they locked up the Jeep and after paying for the entrance fee, they got another brochure with the map of the arboretum so they could decide what to see. Stiles usually liked discovering things for his own instead of having guided tours, so this time they went with the former option too.

Skipping the art gallery, they made their way over to the duck pond and bird feeding area, whatever that meant. As it turned out, the birds were peacocks and there was a small group of ducks drifting in an exotic pond. It would be nice to feed them if they weren't staying away stubbornly when they sensed a predator near. So yeah, they didn't stay there for very long as they explored the rest of the gardens.

Waterfall Overlook was a famous overlook used in Jurassic Park which made Stiles of course want to take stupid pictures. Derek didn't think he looked even close to a dinosaur with what he was wearing but he was told to look as menacing as possible. There was a deadpan look instead.

The enchanted forest wasn't magical but it was a surreal experience due to all the tropical plants and trees. When they ended up at the ancient foundation stones, the werewolf stopped, goosebumps all over his tanned skin. Definitely magic here.

"Do you feel it?"

Cautiously he looked around, scanning for ghosts and employees before he reached out and touched the stones. Cold, even though they were in the scolding sun. It was unpleasant so he drew his hand back immediately.

"I've felt it for the last couple of minutes as we were getting closer," Stiles nodded, looking the most serious all day. Especially from Derek's reaction. "These stones are ancient," he stated the obvious and stepped next to Derek, a bit hesitant to touch it them himself, because his magic was stirring too.

"It's not a bad kind of energy, but it's very strong," he reached out to let his hand hover over a stone, a golden hue of his energy surrounding Stiles' hand. "You don't like it how it felt, do you?"

"No." As usual, the alpha wasn't detailed in why, not immediately. It was when he gathered his thoughts, where he took his time to think about it and explain it right. When it came down to making decisions, he was often acting before thinking. But with conversations that meant something, there was nothing rushed. "It feels cold, like it's wanting to drain all my warmth. It feels..."

Another pause, not to gather his thoughts but because he was getting on territory which might be unpleasant for Stiles. "Remember the Oni? That's how it felt when one of them slashed me with their blade." It wasn't necessarily evil, but it wasn't good either. Whoever made these stones and whatever purpose they had, it was done with powerful magic. "Maybe they didn't like werewolves back then. Or I can sense the intent behind it. Too many emotions and too strong. I'm not a Spark so it's not meant for me."

Stiles' brows pulled together more from that explanation, especially when the Oni was mentioned. It made him pull his hand back in an instant. He was already pretty good with his emissary role since he's been trying to continuously learn whenever they weren't sidetracked by lurking danger or just everyday family life. But he still had a lot to learn.

"If it makes you feel this uncomfortable then I'll take it as the warning of my mate and familiar. I won't touch it and we should perhaps move along, get further away from these stones. I can feel the magic, but it reacts and feels a bit more differently to me. Like... it feels... dunno, foreign, unknown. But I'm not risking anything on our honeymoon. These two weeks are just about us, not magic or mysteries or anything," Stiles stated and it was kind of a big thing that he could stomp down on his curiosity and listen to his wolf.

Derek glanced over at Stiles surprised when he was willing to curb down on his need to want to know what the magic meant. But this wasn't their secret to uncover so he was glad to hear they could move on.

"I'm impressed," the wolf admitted as they walked away from the magic source. "Let's head to another place. I feel like rewarding you."

The sneaky man had read about a bay where most people wouldn't stop due to the rocks and mud and lack of beaches. It was secluded, needed a 4x4 to get there with lots of grassy grounds at little lakes. It wasn't a waterfall but since it was early enough, they could get the extra stop before making their way to one of the many waterfalls.

Exiting the arboretum after taking pictures of an ancient tree, Derek grinned at his mate as he started the car and didn't mention where they were going. Getting them to Honomanu Bay was easy enough, it wasn't that far away and was pretty quiet beside one other parked car.

"Let's find a spot."

Of course, Stiles wasn't going to stop Derek from rewarding him – whatever that meant – so he went with his husband willingly.

"Uh-huh..." the Spark mumbled, but it took him a moment or two to close his mouth from the gorgeous lush scenery that awaited them in the bay. It was surrounded by green trees and grass on the hills, giving the perfect frame to the remaining rain clouds from before and the grey water and beach. Sure, it was rocky, but who cared if it was so beautiful? Besides, it meant less people around, for which Stiles was usually grateful whenever he wanted to enjoy the company of his mate.

For good measure, he quickly snapped a few good pictures (some sneaky ones of Derek too, because let's face it, he was the most gorgeous in the whole scenery!). A few sandwiches and water bottles were thrown into his shoulder bag and then Stiles took Derek's hand so he could lead the way and keep him from breaking his ankle on the rocks.

"I hope that reward is worth it..." he mumbled good-heartedly under his nose.

"Hm." Was all Derek said as he took Stiles into the wilder area to the side of the rocky beach. There was nobody there at the moment but that could change and he didn't want to deal with others right now. Carefully they made their way through the overgrowth, keeping close to the bay water so they could still enjoy the tropical sight while having the soft ground with grasses and plants to get comfortable with. The werewolf was right at home here, having no problem navigating them, his sure feet not once stumbling despite wearing slippers.

The humid weather curled Stiles' hair without mercy, while Derek's stubbornly curled on his forehead with one lock. The sheen of sweat coating his tanned skin only added to the appeal. Putting a predator into the wild definitely made that side come out more. This was way more his world than New York ever had. Still he was careful with his human mate, finding them a spot near the water in a grassy area, completely out of sight.

With a playful hum, Derek pulled Stiles down with him, rolling them over to lay sprawled on the ground. "Isn't it already worth it?"

Stiles' light squeak was quickly carried away by the wind. Not that anyone would hear or see them in this remote spot Derek had chosen for them. He ended up half-way buried under the heavy and warm werewolf body, but he had absolutely no objections about that as they were lying there in the soft grass, his bag somewhere near them, but Stiles couldn't care less. He was right where he wanted to be and he couldn't be happier about it.

Reaching up to stroke that stubborn curl out of Derek's face, his other hand wrapped around his mate, feeling the dampness of his body even through the T-shirt Derek had on. Inhaling the muskier scent of his alpha deeply into his lungs, Stiles made a purring sound.

"It is so very worth it, yes," he agreed, looking up at his husband with sparkling eyes, a healthy flush on his face from the walk there and a satisfied smile on his lips. Which he quickly licked and parted. He forgot all about the strange stones in the arboretum, which was no wonder since he was in the arms of his love and looking into the familiar green eyes, seeing his deep love reflected there (and knowing that it was purely how Derek felt and not Stiles' own feelings reflected back at him) made his heart beat a bit faster and that certain fluttering warmth spread in his chest.

"God, I'm so in love with you..." he whispered, caressing Derek's stubbly face and holding him a bit tighter to him.

It wasn't hard to love Stiles, it wasn't a big sacrifice, it wasn't the annoyance the human once was to Derek. Loving Stiles was as easy as breathing and yet he stole that same breath away so easily too, like he did now. Laying there in the green grass, the stray sunbeams’ warmth caressing them both, lighting up the brown eyes to a deep swirling caramel as they gave all the love possible in the world to Derek of all people. This ungraceful tumble of limbs with unruly hair and even more unruly temper was _all his_. And how beautiful he was!

"I love you so much, it aches," Derek breathed against the bow-shaped lips, forgetting, as always, the world around him now that they were back in their bubble. When it was the two of them surrounding everything. Being everything. It was so overwhelming still even after all this time. It was going to be overwhelming always. "You're..." Heavy breathing followed while Derek tasted the words in advance. "…you're my heart." Home was where the heart was. And Stiles was his heart, his home, his world. It didn't matter where they'd be, where they'd go. As long as they went together.

"Oh god, Derek..." Stiles rasped out all moved from those words but even more from what he felt from Derek through their wide-open bonds. It was the best feeling, like ever. Warmth, home, unconditional love, safety and mate all wrapped into something beautiful that has been blossoming between them for a long time now, tying them more and more together with each day as their bonds deepened.

At this point all Stiles could do was slightly lift his head in time with pulling Derek's down so their lips could meet for a longer, deeper kiss. It was in that kiss how Stiles understood and rejoiced from all of that. How much he appreciated and loved Derek for this. How much he thirsted every morsel of everything that was Derek. How he was the most important in Stiles' whole world.

And to be able to live this moment without an ounce of worry, with the possibility to fully live through it and appreciate it in a beautiful place like this... it was indeed already worth it and the best reward – or rather gift – Derek could give him.

They weren't seeing much from the area they were at, but that was okay, they were here for the experience, just as they were going to camp at the waterfall so they could enjoy a couple of days living in nature. Of course it was easier for Derek, he was used to living in the most inhospitable environments. How many years had he lived in his car and outside? A long time.

But now eagerly the wolf focused on their kissing while nature around them made sure they blended in. Their bodies melted together as clothing became more of a nuisance than an actual need to wear.

"I was thinking sex right now. Before we go to the waterfall for more sex." Did he mention sex? Yeah, there was going to be a lot of that or so he was hoping for. "And I'll check you later for ticks and other unwanted parasites."

"You're so very romantic and caring, Derek," Stiles giggled, but was already pushing his shorts and briefs down – as much as a heavy werewolf body plastered over him allowed. "Yes to the sex, though. And for the more sex as well," he grinned cheekily and kicked his sneakers off into the grass too. "Lube in the bag," he pointed towards his discarded shoulder bag.

Of course, he used the time wisely while Derek got with the program and moved mostly off him. Namely, he fully got rid of his clothes just to lay back on the grass naked and hopefully looking inviting enough with his pale and mole-dotted skin. He didn't even care about the slightly weird feeling of the grass tickling his skin. At least he wasn't lying on any rocks, which was a big plus. Thank you, nature!

Sure, this wasn't the first time they had some sexy time in nature. They had had sex in the Preserve a couple of times, and Stiles so didn't mind. He also loved how free Derek felt when they were outside – sex or not.

If there was ever an eager boy scout, it was Stiles. He always carried lube with him pretty much everywhere and he'd be undressed by the time Derek would find said lube since he was usually the one being told to get it. So yeah, he didn't even blink surprised when he turned around with the small bottle of lube to find his husband stretched out on the grass fully naked. Stiles was always prepared, for everything.

"I swear you undress quicker than humanly possible." The alpha gave the bottle to the other as he had some catching up to do. Not that there was much to get out of. Slippers were easy, shorts even easier because they had an elastic band and he shoved his underwear down with it. The wife-beater was a little trickier because it was tight and sweat soaked, it was probably not going to be put on again.

Fully naked, Derek got back to his previous position, leaning over Stiles with a soft smile. "Not too sore?"

Stiles did a quick job with lubing up his hole and fingers while he watched Derek get naked too. And boy, that was a sight in itself, making his rapidly hardening cock go from half-hard to rock-hard in record time. Okay, his probing finger probably helped with that too.

"I have a talent for... uhm... undressing as quickly as possible when it comes to you..." Stiles grinned up at him then moaned again as he managed to slip a finger all the way in to test the waters before answering Derek. "Nu-huh. Just the right amount," he smirked dirtily. Yeah, with all the sex and knotting happening in the past few days, it was no wonder Derek asked. But now Stiles healed faster too, even without borrowing Derek's healing ability. Not to mention that since his ass has been put into good use, it was easier for them to stretch him too.

"Won't take long..." he informed Derek, meaning being able to take his cock again, by then having two fingers scissoring in him. When he brushed them against his prostate, Stiles let his head fall back into the grass, eyes rolling back and his moist lips opening on a moan.

Watching Stiles open himself up like that made Derek's mouth water, his eyes honed in on where the fingers pushed inside. He didn't see it fully but he knew what was happening, could see it in the way his husband's body moved. And it was _incredibly sexy_ to watch it happening. "We never take long," he huffed in laughter since it was the truth. They were too into one another to manage to hold off for long.

When the lips opened up with a moan, he took advantage of it by licking inside, coaching a filthy kiss out of Stiles as he pushed his erection against the straining body. "Can't wait to be inside you again." Yeah, he really wanted Stiles and he really wanted him _now_.

Stiles didn't know if it was just the honeymoon or this place or both combined with the fact that they could finally relax after a very long and problem-packed year and that they could finally just focus on each other and their love... but since they've got to Hawaii, it's been like they both were kinda 'in heat' for each other. And for Stiles it seemed to get a bit 'worse' each day.

It was strange, but he had not a single complain about that since he could satisfy that burning desire with the most gorgeous man on earth. He was such a lucky bastard!

That became clear to him once again from Derek's last sentence too. After another filthy kiss and a breathless chuckle, Stiles opened his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for, my love? Take me as yours. Because I am... all yours."

Derek waited for the fingers to be removed, feeling it in the way Stiles shifted his body to make more room for him, the way the muscles relaxed. Somewhere close by some exotic birds sang their song loudly and a wave crashed onto the pebbled beach in the distance. Crickets chirped and bugs were buzzing, creating this very peaceful surrounding, making them a part of nature.

Green eyes searched for the discarded lube while they kissed, their tongues tasting and exploring. It had been tossed haphazardly with the clothes so it took a moment before his fingers managed to locate it. Coating himself with lube quickly, and probably a little too liberally, lube-slicked digits felt along the crack for the barely opened rim. In his eyes was probably that familiar question again if Stiles was ready for sure but there were no protests.

Derek pushed in, a little, letting the tight entrance get used to the blunt hardness demanding room.

Stiles was watching Derek probably in awe. That was usually the case when his man was about to sink into his body. It was a sight – and feeling – he could never get bored of.

He looked down to where their bodies were about to become one and groaned, pushing against the tip while focusing on relaxing his muscles as much as he could. That certain burning and stretching feeling was there, intense for a few long moments and sending a wave of burning pleasure down his spine, because it never failed to quickly turn into that.

"So big... Yes! Don't stop," he whispered hoarsely, glimpsing up at his husband encouragingly then put his hands onto the bare ass, eyes glued to the hot sight of the glistening cock working itself deeper inch by inch.

Derek loved the development where Stiles kept grabbing at his ass, something he kept doing when they had sex lately. _Probably because it has such good results_ , he mused as he slowly slid inside of his mate, ignoring the way the hands pushed him. There hadn't been much prep, the burn was going to be deep and he didn't want to tear anything inside. "Not stopping. I don't think I can." Not with the way the body was welcoming him inside.

Soon fully sheathed in the tightness, Derek paused to take a deep breath, feeling the pleasure fueling his need to move. Pulling back a little, he snapped his hips forward, not setting a rhythm just yet. It was to tease his mate, to make the thrusts unexpected as he searched for the right angle.

"Good... So good!" Stiles groaned from that sudden push, his nails digging into the firm butt cheeks. He loved it when Derek teased him like this. Loved it even more when he made him feel so full with that gorgeous cock.

"Never would've thought... when I was just fantasizing about you... that one day... I'll be on the receiving end of your cock so often... on our honeymoon... in Hawaii!" he babbled in-between some moans. "Not complaining... though..." he added, gasping for air from the next trust, because there was that perfect angle, making his ass tighten around Derek.

"No complaining allowed," Derek gritted out, not as fluent in talking and making love at the same time as Stiles was. It was hard to shut the human up, although he managed sometimes. But the talking was part of their relationship, and he was completely used to it. Rarely did he tell Stiles to shut up these days.

The little hitch as well as the tensing of the body told him he had found the right angle and he stopped trying to change it. During the next thrust he gave it his all, slamming in deep and hard to bottom out with a slap of flesh meeting flesh. A rhythm was set, deep and hard and no holding back at all. The intent was to make them come fast and overwhelming, to make Stiles scream loudly if possible.

Stiles wanted to tell Derek he wasn't planning on complaining, but was unable to do so, thanks to those amazing thrusts that followed. They managed to shut him up, alright. Okay, not entirely, because his babbling turned into loud and desperate moans pretty quickly while Derek tried to fuck the air out of him and his body into the grassy ground. He was succeeding with both...

The Spark's hands finally stopped scratching the wildly flexing ass cheeks in favor of holding onto Derek's back and shoulder so he could hook his legs around him to help keep him in that perfect angle.

"Fuck... Derek!" he panted, forcing his eyes open to look up at his gorgeous man. "Fuck me! Yes! Fill up my ass! Make me come just on your cock!" Yes, the babbling was back, but it was more about dirty talk to rile Derek up some more.

It was a good thing Stiles decided to cling to the other since the thrusts would have moved him too much. Derek had one hand on the ground, claws dug in to keep them from moving, well aware the carpet burn from grass and plants would leave painful scratches on a human back. His other arm was around Stiles, keeping him pressed close to him during their frantic love making.

Apparently his thrusts weren't hard enough since the Spark was still able to talk dirty and that meant he had to fuck him even harder. Stiles had once expressed that maybe Derek needed to work on it since Stiles had managed to make the alpha pass out from orgasm but not the other way around yet. Although at the moment Derek would settle for Stiles shouting loud enough to startle the birds around them.

The abuse on the prostate was rough, punching along the gland each time he would flex his ass to bottom out.

The pure ecstasy that was brought by the merciless pounding was now quickly rendering Stiles into an incoherently babbling mess of a man. It didn't take long for him to start tightening around the massive cock in him and with each thrust his moans and yells of pleasure got louder and louder.

Fuck, how he loved it when Derek went all berserk wild animal on him!

He was holding onto his husband for dear life, nails and heels digging into the sweat-slick skin as he was being fucked hard and thoroughly and fast and in a way that completely blew Stiles' mind until there was nothing else he could do but come hard, without warning, his whole body tensing and pulsing and bucking and writing in the ecstasy and magic that bled into their coupling to heighten their pleasure to levels that neither of them could ever describe with words.

A garbled groan was uttered when Stiles' body tightened around Derek without any warning, like a hot clench around him. The alpha had to hold back from not getting milked into his own orgasm at that feeling of the tremors and shivers around him. Not yet, he didn't want them to come at the same time, not this time even though they had such a timing that they often seemed to finish in tandem.

Impatiently he waited for his mate to stop shooting his cum between their bodies, feeling the warm wetness sticking to their skin, the scent of it tickling at his nose. He _loved_ Stiles' scent, couldn't get enough of it.

Derek didn't wait for long, he continued fucking into the body, keeping the thrusts deep but slow, attempting to draw it out as long as he could. It wasn't as long as he wanted, feeling his own orgasm building up with a warmth in his loins, shooting deeply inside the human body with a quiet exhale escaping his lips.

Stiles was still high and his body relaxed as it was swimming in pleasure as Derek kept thrusting into him. He let his husband finish it the way he wanted and encouraged him with soft moans and caresses.

When he finally felt and heard Derek coming, the Spark made an approving sound in the back of his throat, more wolf than human, and slid his hand to Derek's nape to caress him, his other arm and legs still holding onto the sweaty back, keeping his mate close.

This was truly paradise on earth. The sounds of nature surrounding them as they gave into their most basic instincts. Stiles didn't care about the slight tingling all over his back thanks to the light cuts and bruises from the grass and whatnot. He just held onto his mate and kissed his forehead and into the damp hair, letting Derek's hips slowly rocking into his open body.

Derek soon stilled completely as he lowered himself on top of his mate, letting his erection soften deep within him. It was a perfect moment in time, them being part of nature like this. They would move on to a waterfall to camp out soon but for a while they could simply be.

"I love you," Derek breathed softy, voice nearly a purrr with the way Stiles' warm exhales caressed along his forehead. This entire honeymoon had been almost too perfect, like it couldn't be real.

"I love you too. So much," Stiles whispered back. There was nothing else they had to add. That warm burning love he felt for Derek only intensified and spread not just in the Spark's body, but through the bonds too and the most beautiful thing was that the pinned human could clearly feel that Derek felt the same way about him. It was the best feeling in the world for him. Being loved so much by his mate.

They took their time just lying there for a while, enjoying their bodies and company while the world went on around them. It was only when they heard the excited screeching of others near the sea that they decided to get dressed and trek back to the hired Jeep, greeting the large group of late teens at the cove, feeling like it was clear they had sex, making them stupidly giddy.


	4. 21: The Honeymoon - Part 4

**21: The Honeymoon – Part 4**

Skipping some of the stops, they ended up parking the Jeep near a campsite in case they wanted to spend the night there, but with these kinds of temperatures, Derek was hoping they could sleep outside near a waterfall. And yes, they had a mosquito net since one of them was distinctly human and would get eaten alive if they didn't protect him a little.

Derek grabbed all of their gear, handing Stiles the backpack with food while he took the large one which was packed with camping gear. It took them several hours to find a spot, since most tourists were sticking close to the camping ground. At least it was impossible to get lost with a werewolf, although at some point even Derek had wondered if they should turn around and maybe just join the tourists.

It had been worth it, though, when they stumbled across a small lake with a waterfall, a small sandy beach with grass and it all was surrounded by the wildness Hawaii's nature had to offer. Even stones to lounge on. They were going to have to build a safe spot for a campfire but it looked perfect.

Covered in sweat and dirt, their clothes clinging to them, Derek grinned, dropping the heavy pack to start stripping naked.

To tell the truth, Stiles was pretty happy that they finally found a place Derek was satisfied with. He was usually a ball of energy, but that hot sex on the beach and then the hours of traveling and hiking in the wilderness and the humidity took a lot out of him.

But the sight was so worth it. And now he didn't mean just the gorgeous landscape around them, but also his husband taking off his clothes with that promising grin.

Stiles still had his opened bottle of water in his hand and chose to take sips from it to hydrate himself while watching his hotter than the sun man lose all his clothes. It was quite the show and it temporarily made him forget his tiredness.

"You tease..." he grumbled, standing there mesmerized (and turned on) from that gorgeous and alluring nakedness.

Unashamed in all his glory, the werewolf flashed another grin to the staring male as he sauntered into the water, exhaling loudly. It was such a bliss to feel the warm water clean away all the dirt and stench, washing away the sweat as he dove under to check for dangers. There was no way he was letting Stiles dive in without knowing what was lurking in the waters. But besides from some small fish and small water life, there was nothing there.

As soon as he came up, he filled his lungs with air and realized Stiles was still standing there like an idiot, too busy watching Derek being Derek to even get a move on.

"Are you coming in or am I going to be the only one getting clean?" He didn't wait for an answer and swam to the waterfall to check that out for safety, because some had caves hidden behind them. This one had rocks behind it and the water trickled down more than it came down with violence.

It was like a shower in nature! And he used it like that, letting the water fall down on his body with a content smile on his face.

The now capped bottle suddenly hit the ground and rolled against the pile of Derek's discarded clothes. All of that... the stripping, the casual way Derek dived and swam around and then the showering under the waterfall... it quickly fried Stiles' brain and for the thousandth time he felt so fucking lucky, because he got this free porn from the man he married. Who was _all his and no one else's_. And GOD, Stiles was so fucking hard again!

Reminding himself to finally close his gaping mouth, the question made him finally move. He nearly fell over himself in his hurry to get out of his sweaty clothes and scramble over to the small pond to join his criminally sexy husband. Really, Derek’s sexiness should be illegal!

He only stumbled three times but managed to get his balance back each time in the last minute. Well, not when it came to the fourth time when he slipped on the edge of the pond and ungracefully flopped into the water with a raging erection.

For a minute Derek thought he was going to have to rush over there because Stiles had managed to brain himself on a rock when trying to make his way over in a rush. It was like watching Bambi on ice. But at the last possible moment, he somehow steered himself over to the pond and took a dive in there instead, or more his lower body did. Yes, he was good-looking and that erection was as hot as it was flattering but at that moment, Derek couldn't help but laugh. That was just _so Stiles_.

The werewolf waded over to him, pulling him closer so he was in the water a little deeper. He was still stinking of sweat and the sun on his skin, a faint scent of their mixed cum.

"We should have brought those little inflatable wings for kids. Might be safer for you when we're in the water," he teased as he pushed his naked body closer.

"Ha-ha!" Stiles shook water out of his face and hair as he went deeper to meet the hotness that was Derek and which totally fried his brain and apparently coordination. "I blame your hotness and the slippery edge of the pond," he grumbled and began gently pushing Derek back towards the waterfall.

The water had a nice temperature, bringing some relief in the tropical weather, but not cold enough to make Stiles feel uncomfortable. The pond wasn't too deep either. At its deepest it reached up to his nipples but was a bit shallower towards the waterfall. Stiles' goal to get some more dirt and sweat off his own skin too.

Of course the Hale was well aware of what he had caused, even though he pretended to be innocent about it. He watched his husband wash off the grime and get used to the tiny lake since pond sounded so normal when they were in the middle of a tropical paradise. Derek got on his back to float, showing off his body as it gleamed whenever it was touched by the rays of the sun peeking through the leafs of the various trees.

"I've always wanted to have sex in a lake," he remarked casually as he eyed his mate for his reaction.

"God, you are a terrible tease with a faked innocence that would persuade no one!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air and with that splattering water all over since he was still under the small waterfall, looking more like a frustrated wet puppy than anything else.

"We're going to have sex. Right here and right now," he marched out from under the waterfall to grab for Derek and smashed his mouth against his, arms and legs wrapping around the rock-hard muscles of the werewolf.

It was a good thing the Hale had been prepared for the move, or he'd be spluttering under the water right now when lips attached to his and a body wrapped around him. Sure he could take the weight easily but the water didn't agree to that. His legs went under him to find footing on the bottom just in time.

"You're insatiable," he murmured against the tempting bow-shaped lips, feeling the very clear erection push against him. It wasn't a complaint, the whole idea was to have sex, it was why he had mentioned it in the first place. "We should move to be half on the beach though, I don't want you to drown."

"You make me insatiable. It's all your fault for being too hot for your own good... and teasing me like this," Stiles said in-between kisses, tightening his arms and legs around his husband and even went as far as rubbing his erection against the hard abs.

"So I don't fucking care where we have sex as long as you do me or I do you. I don't care which way until it's with you," he moaned and bit Derek's bottom lip to suck and pull at it, feeling very hot and bothered and the warm weather had nothing to do with it.

"I'll take the blame without shame," Derek snapped back playfully with his teeth, narrowly missing Stiles as he returned the favor and sucked on the bottom lip. He walked them both to the edge, so they weren't so deep in the water and could lie horizontally instead of awkwardly trying to keep the spazz from drowning with his flailing, slippery limbs.

Hands settled under the ass to keep Stiles from slipping, fingers caressing along the sensitive crack. "You still wet enough? I don't feel like getting the lube." And else Stiles would get to top, because werewolf healing and all. He knew how much his mate loved to be the bottom so Derek was planning on having that happening as much as they could.

"Yeah... wet and loose enough," Stiles nodded after freeing his bottom lip. He moved his ass against the teasing fingertips. "You can fuck your spider-monkey in the water," he reassured Derek.

It was just crazy how much he wanted that. To have Derek back in him again as if his life depended on it. As if he was in heat for the alpha in peak strength and condition. His mind became mush even more from that overwhelming need to become his again. Maybe it was the magic of the honeymoon or something else, but Stiles didn't care as long as they would have a lot of sex and love between them.

‘Spider-monkey’ didn't sound too sexy but Derek was completely used to Stiles saying things that weren't sexy at all while they were having sex. It was a ridiculous habit. What was even more ridiculous was that Derek thought the idiot comments were sexy because they came from Stiles and everything he did was sexy. No, mostly everything. "Your sexy talk used to be better."

Lowering his body, and with that Stiles as well, he laid out the limber male in the water, making sure it wasn't too high to drown him. It kept their lower bodies mostly covered, well, Stiles' anyways since Derek was ass up and completely visible. "Does that mean I win this round?" Blunt teeth napped at the pale skin of the neck, tasting the water mostly. It wasn't... the best but it wasn't like getting a mouth full of water so he took it.

"My sexy talk is just fine, you brute," Stiles snorted, turning his head to the side to give more room for Derek. But just for a moment or two as he tried to think coherently enough to comprehend what Derek was asking. He failed. "What round? What are you talking about?" he asked, taking hold of a shoulder and pushing lightly against it.

"And how about you getting your back all scraped up by the rocks this time? You have super healing and all..." he suggested. "I want to ride you into oblivion this time," he grinned up at his man. Yeah, Stiles had felt some stinging on his back from the water and even before of that because of the sweat, but nothing he couldn't survive.

"The round of sexy talk," Derek deadpanned. "Keep up."

Though the suggestion of him taking the brunt this time was fair enough, because sand could create nasty wounds on a brittle back like Stiles'. Carding his fingers through the wet locks of his mate, he pretended to think about the suggestion, fingers sliding from the scalp to the back of the neck to hold tight there. His other hand was on Stiles' back, using the strength of his arm and the rest of his body to reverse their positions.

What rocks was Stiles even talking about? There weren't any pressing against Derek’s back but then he felt natural at any place. He could sleep on concrete and in trees without a problem. This actually felt pretty soft to him.

"You took away not just my breath but my ability to think clearly thus keep up with you, DUH!" Stiles chuckled slightly out of breath now looking down at Derek from his new vantage point. He reached up to keep the firm grip on his nape while he began rubbing his cock and balls against his mate's mostly under the water shaft.

"And fine. You can win this round," Stiles snorted then bit on his bottom lip, holding onto Derek's arm a bit firmer while moaning softly from all that amazing friction and the caressing flow of the water tickling all their naked and sensitive skin.

Right now Derek so didn't care who won, because there was a wriggling wet body on top of him, rubbing himself against his cock which had gotten hard and with the program the moment Stiles had announced they were going to have sex right away. Instead of answering or being a snarky husband, he moaned and bucked his hips. It was almost insane how horny they were, like they were both in heat on this honeymoon, never getting enough of sharing their bodies.

"Not until you're impaled on me." The words came out as gasps, breathless almost, because Derek wanted to be inside of his mate so badly. The scent of his arousal spurred him on to be wanting it all as quickly as possible.

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles groaned too, so very okay with that plan and shivering just from imagining being on that amazing cock again. So he enjoyed the bucking against him only for a few more thrusts before he reached down between them to grab the wet cock and shift his hips forward so he could kneel up better.

He let Derek's arm go to prop himself on the muscular chest and led the tip between his ass cheeks. The cock and his ass were more or less submerged in the water as Stiles began pushing down against the head. There was a little resistance at first, but his still loose and slick body quickly gave way and he groaned loud from the feeling since he was still more sensitive thanks to the pounding his ass got just hours ago.

It shouldn't feel this good, the way the hotness surrounded Derek’s erection, the wetness left by himself from earlier easing it. There seemed to be an endless need to have sex, each time more intense than the last one, as if this was some competition they were striving for with no idea what the end goal was, only that it was feeling so good.

Derek's large hands settled on the narrow hips where his imprints had already left bruises from all the manhandling Stiles was undergoing this honeymoon. Trying not to grab the bruising too hard, he groaned when his mate was done impaling himself and was resting on top of him. There had to be some discomfort by now from all the sex they had, must be as bruised inside as he was outside. Though Derek didn't ruin the moment by asking if he was okay. If he wasn't, he'd let Derek know, he was sure of it.

Instead he waited for the human to start moving, not guiding him yet.

There were some soft curses muttered under Stiles' breath as he allowed his body to settle, hands holding onto Derek's wide shoulders and forehead leaning against his mate's.

That seemingly insatiable urge, which nearly felt like heat, was shimmering under his skin again, but this time Stiles wanted to pace himself. He wanted to fully and thoroughly enjoy what they can give each other in this magical place. Surrounded by the forest and the soothing sounds of the waterfall, their naked bodies licked both by the water and a soft breeze.

With his eyes closed, desire and concentration reflecting on his face, the bow-shaped lips parted on a soft gasp as he experimentally rolled his hips forward then back, feeling the erection shift in him and rub against his tight walls in a very pleasurable way. Pausing for a moment, Stiles then slowly circled his hips, groaning softly, his hot breath puffing against Derek's face as he kept that up for a while before returning to rolling his hips back and forth in the same slow place. Enjoying the slowly building pleasure deep inside of him.

Derek mostly focused on breathing, feeling the warm breath of his mate caress his face, as well as the slow movements rocking on top of himself. It wasn't as desperate as last time, some of the urgency had died down to this slow simmering heat building within. Stiles wanted to ride him so he let him. He was comfortable like this, surrounded by warm water, the noise of the waterfall in the background and the scents of the tropical forest all around them.

He barely did more than push his hips upwards a little to help with the friction. Though he did reach the unattended erection of his mate which was bobbing there between them without getting any attention. That hardly seemed fair when his own was surrounded by tight heat. So he made sure to close his hand around it.

Stiles gasped from the touch of the warm hand around him and bit down on his bottom lip, nails lightly digging into the muscular shoulders. Yeah, this was just as intense as their frantic sex on the beach, but in a different way. It was intense in a more internal way.

This was them making the finest kind of love... and mating.

With his lean thighs on both sides of Derek, knees pressing into fine sand, Stiles used his legs to start slowly pushing himself up, making his ass slide on his husband's hard cock, and down to meet the small upward thrusts.

His heart was hammering in his chest, breathing growing a bit shallower as his cock slicked Derek's big hand up with more pre-cum.

"You feel _so fuckin' good_..." he panted onto Derek's lips, his hips never pausing.

"You too," Derek gasped, as eloquent as always when he barely managed to get the two words out with his brain needing all the attention on what was happening to his body. And there was a lot happening. It was so overwhelming in a way, though he was a fan of doing it outdoors because it felt more natural. It felt like they were doing something they were supposed to be doing, being part of nature.

After this round, they were going to have to take a break to spare Stiles from being completely raw. Or so he vowed to himself, not even sure if he was able to stick to that since Stiles had that influence on him that made him throw out everything and say yes yet again. His body certainly didn't mind, it happily went along with everything.

The hard erection proved as much with how it speared his mate deep within each time he pushed downwards.

"Fuck..." Stiles panted, catching Derek's lip in a filthy kiss – all tongue and teeth and saliva – which went on for a good minute, all the while he was fucking himself slowly on that amazing cock. "Can't seem to get enough of you being in me..." he stated the obvious, which has been the case ever since their wedding.

Reaching back with both hands, he took Derek's to lead them onto his small ass and pressed down on the wolf's hand to indicate that he wanted some grabbing and massaging of his cheeks while riding him with a little bit of more force, but just as slowly.

"I love riding your dick so fucking much," he panted into the warm neck now before starting to nip it. "Will you knot me again, my love? Flood me with your cum, filling me up with it to the brim? Make your mate's tummy bulge with it again?"

"Jesus, Stiles..." Those shocked, hoarse words were uttered often whenever they engaged in sex, as if Derek wasn't expecting that kind of language. He was, but he still couldn't help the way his body reacted to it with a need that stole his breath away each and every time. They had knotted so often – even today – that Stiles was going to have a bulging stomach if they kept this up. Which of course meant it was a yes. How could he resist not to knot his mate when they were in this perfect wilderness?

The large hands groped at the firm cheeks, fingers digging in to feel the corded muscles and the way his large erection made the rim stretch around the thickness. A firming up started at the base now that he had 'permission' to knot, his body eager to be able to.

"Someday you're going to kill me with your words alone."

Not today, not now. How he wanted to roll them over, to fuck into the tight body and knot him well but he remembered the already abraded back and didn't want to add to it more than he already had. So instead he pushed up into the body harder.

First Stiles grinned against the damp neck, knowing how much his words could affect his mate – on which he was shamelessly playing at. Then he groaned his pleasure against the salty skin, blunt human teeth digging into it. His long arms were back around the wide shoulders which were once again slick with sweat. He knew his own body was the same, thanks to the warm, humid weather and their activity. But at least his damp hair from the previous dive helped cool him a bit.

His lean muscles kept flexing and jumping under the slightly bruised, now a bit tanned skin as he kept meeting the harder thrusts with the occasional moans into the alpha's neck, holding onto him for dear life.

The slide was wet and easy by then, but his hole was starting to get sensitive from all the attention it has been getting in the past few days with all the sex (with our without the knot). But he didn't seem to care as long as he was full with Derek's cock and cum, it seemed. Besides, whenever it was getting too much for his body, he used some healing spells and his magic seemed to activate itself on its own, borrowing some of his wolf's healing – as if to be able to go on with the mating.

Of course, he soon felt the presence of that extra portion of his alpha's cock. The feeling as it began pressing against his loose and wet hole was familiar, spurring himself on to move a bit faster and harder against the double sensation of the dick in his ass and the grip around his cock. It quickly left Stiles as a panting, moaning and trembling wet mess in Derek's arms. Working himself towards a joined release that was going to come soon, he knew.

It was always inevitable, the way Derek’s body was gearing up for the ultimate release the moment the knot started firming up. Something Stiles knew all too well with the way he quickened his movements the more the bump started forming and pushing in and out of the rim. It was too small to not slip into the loosened hole, pushing past it in a constant pressure of a promise what was about to come.

Even Derek had to admit that after this time, they were going to take a break – no more sex for today. As much as their bodies were addicted to it, it was sometimes getting him overheated, like now. Not that he minded borrowing his healing to his mate but he preferred it if they didn't need it at all with how bruised the human was getting. Poor Stiles was a trooper like that, enjoying it even now when his body was littered with marks and the thick erection was bruising him more and more. He was going to be a mess of bruises by the end of this honeymoon, thoroughly marked as the werewolf's.

"Not much longer," Derek panted as Stiles nibbled on his neck, the hand wrapped around the erection finally moving up and down the stiff cock. It had been mostly wrapped around it to offer some pressure and friction so it wouldn't end it too soon.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm close too..." Stiles panted, finally letting the neck go just to pant into Derek's ear. "And I wanna cum for you when you start filling me up," he whispered hotly, rocking his body more urgently against the knot and wet grip around his pulsing shaft.

There was really nothing else to do at that point than doing that and moving his lips to steal a heated kiss – all tongue and teeth and exciting nipping.

God, how he loved this man!

Derek was trying his very best to get Stiles there at the same time as himself! And he had no idea how the human was even able to talk while they were doing this because Derek's mind was in full white out mode. His focus was on how his hand was wrapped around a leaking shaft, the other grabbing a firm cheek to dig fingers in as his knot was firming up to where it was going to lock. Which meant he was getting so close. One last deep thrust was all it took, stealing the last of his breath away as the knot locked in there and he came with a choked gasp. It was swallowed up by his eager mate's kisses.

His hand tightened around the erection in an almost painful hold, no doubt milking the seed right out of his mate. It was impossible to think now, the pleasure overwhelming him like a burning rush.

Stiles' whole body shuddered with pleasure, muscles clamping and locking into it as he felt the knot plug him up and his pair losing it. The nearly painful grip around his cock made the Spark lose it big time too.

His joyful yells were equally muffled by Derek's lips as their sweaty bodies were writhing and gleaming in pleasure in the golden and red rays of the setting sun, the oozing magic only adding to the glowing of their skin.

There was nothing and no one else for them in that moment, just being whole and complete and one. Like they were supposed to be, floating high on pleasure and love and their union.

For the longest of time, they were simply lying there in the shallow water, locked with their lips and their bodies, breathing in their exhaled breaths. Neither one wanted to move, there was no need for it yet, even though after ten minutes or so, the knot had gone down and his softening cock had slipped out. The water washed away the remnants of their love making and it was barely cooling down despite it darkening around them.

***

"We should move so I can get our sleeping place set up. Mosquitoes don't skip me just because I'm a werewolf." If anything, they seemed to love his blood as much as they chased after humans. And his healing took his time dealing with the inconsequential bumps. Kissing the tempting lips one last time, he moved them into deeper water so they could clean off the sweat and spilled seed.

Of course, Derek didn't bother dressing, he was completely in his element like this, striding around unhindered and without shame. Fluent like the predator he was, he moved and had their little campsite set up quickly. The net hung from a thick branch so they could sleep outside on their sleeping bags. A small protected fire was going so they could warm up some of their food and some coffee. He was used to living like that.

"I have to admit, this is quite nice," Stiles said after a while when they were done eating their dinner and hydrating themselves with bottled water and coffee. It was known that he was not the most seasoned camper, but he felt completely at ease lying just as naked on his side on their put together sleeping bags.

He entertained himself with watching Derek moving around and setting up the net while using his magic to heal the uncomfortable soreness deep inside from all the bottoming and knotting that's been going on ever since they had arrived to Hawaii.

"I love feeling and seeing how comfortable you are out here," he added, eyes shining with love and appreciation in the dim light of the small fire.

Derek flashed a smile at his mate, although the gleam of the white teeth caught by the fire made it seem more predatory than the warmth he was going for.

"As you know, I've been living in rundown buildings for longer than in actual homes. I'm used to this." Of course he did love the comfort of their own home and yes, he loved having an actual kitchen instead of an electrical plate on top of a tiny fridge. But to be camping in the wild instead of an old building was far more comfortable.

With a grin, he held up a bag of marshmallows, because what was a campfire without roasting these sweet snacks? Lame, that's what. "How about some dessert? Because as much as I'd love to jump you again, we need a sex break." Yeah, who knew he was going to suggest an actual break from sex when that had to be one of their most favorite things to do, each other.

Stiles chuckled, raising his brows a little bit in disbelief, but nodded as he fully sat up, glad that sitting wasn't uncomfortable anymore, thanks to the healing spells he's been practicing before the honeymoon, so he could leave borrowing Derek's healing only for bigger injuries.

"As much as that sounds shocking from your mouth, I kinda agree. I just wanna crash from too much sugar and sleep curled up with you for the rest of the night. It's been a long day. Hell, even a long week here and we did have A LOT of sex so far," he scooted a bit closer to Derek so he could watch him open the bag. Of course he stole a marshmallow right away and popped it into his mouth.

"But it'll suck to leave this paradise in a few days. I really love our honeymoon so far. And today was amazing with all these beautiful places and the road trip and of course the sex," he chewed and talked at the same time, of course.

"I know." It was going to be strange to be going back home after being able to completely be wrapped into one another without any worries. To be able to play tourist by hiking and sightseeing or lounging on the beach, swim in the warm water and indulge in sex as often as they wanted without worrying about being interrupted. Sure, Dere had known that when he had come out of Hell that first time, being an alpha again would come with responsibilities. At the moment though, he wouldn't mind being without them if it meant they could be like this for the rest of their lives.

Feeling too lazy to get up and to actually plug the marshmallow on a wooden stick, he ate one like they were too, stealing a too sweet kiss. He knew Stiles wouldn't be able to stay here and be content, he needed more stimulation. Honestly, Derek didn't even know if he wouldn't go crazy after a while either. Most of their early lives had been about survival, loss and trauma. This paradise? It wasn't going to last for long, their lives were too connected to that damned tree.

"I don't think we could be happy here if we stayed but we need to make sure we do have these moments no matter what all is going on." They needed to remember to live and breathe and have time to rewind. That was never going to happen in Beacon Hills.

"I completely agree. I think we both would go crazy after a while. And not just because we'd miss the people we love or our home. This – as much as it is nice and relaxing – is not how we and our lives are wired. But that doesn't mean that we cannot take a break once in a while. That's why we earlier agreed on getting away from all the craziness at home at least once a year. To unwind and focus on ourselves and each other," Stiles leaned against Derek's side, wiggling himself under one of the muscular arms as he spoke his mind then he stole another puffy goodness from the bag, sucking on it absentmindedly before putting it into his mouth, staring into the fire.

There was a hum of agreement, as usual, Derek not being a man of many words. He knew they wouldn't forget this promise they had made to each other but he also knew how life could get, how they could be wrapped up in all the craziness and whatever ideas they had could be pushed aside. The problem was, in Beacon Hills it was never a good time. It was a nice thought though, to have this to look forward to, whenever it would happen again.

Grabbing a handful of marshmallows, he stuffed them all in his mouth so he ended up with hamster cheeks which he rubbed against his mate. He pulled Stiles with him to lie back and see some of the stars through the thicket of the tropical forest they were in. Evening had descended upon them, inviting the sounds of the night to come out with full force. The glow of the fire made his eyes shine white, like any predator's eyes would.

"You know those moments that define your life? When you know it's going to change your life in some way, good or bad? That's what marrying you is like. It's changing our lives in a good way and we'll always look back to this moment because it can't get any better than this."

Stiles made a soft sound in the back of his throat, not so secretly melting from those words. He smirked and turned his head to kiss the bulging cheek, one of his hands going down to find Derek's ring finger and the already healed rune tattooed into the skin forever. Their version of a wedding ring. He let his fingertip gently rub against it, eliciting some tiny electric sparks in the air around it and the rune to shimmer in a reddish amber color.

Derek wore his actual wedding ring around his neck on a leather cord so he could pull it off if he needed to shift fast, and mostly left it at home to keep it safe. It was the downside of being an evolved wolf, although Stiles didn't seem to mind having a tattoo as a wedding ring. The human wore both proudly.

"You're an even bigger marshmallow than those fluffy babies in the bag and your mouth," Stiles purred, eyes shining happy and content as he nuzzled more against his husband, one naked leg wiggling between Derek's as he put his head on a muscular shoulder and stared up at the stars as well. "But I feel the same way. And thinking that you were hesitant about marrying me in the human way... I kinda feel like I owe you a 'told you so'," he chuckled low, his fingers never stopping the caressing of the ring-finger.

Derek chewed the rest of the fluffy sugar and swallowed it all, as if to prove there was only chewed marshmallows inside of him. He knew he was a big softy inside but when others knew as well, it felt like he was cracked open to reveal all the vulnerable parts and he had to peacock his strength to show he wasn't one to mess with. It took some time to not bristle around Stiles for it and he still wanted to go in full on denial but it had gotten better. It wasn't shame that made him like that, it was fear of being used. This old survival need wanting to kick in. It was swallowed down along with the dessert, no shutting out his mate.

"You were right. It wasn't just some human ceremony for show, it made a difference." Even to him. "Don't get too used to being right."

"News flash, big guy, I'm usually right!" Stiles snorted, moving his hand from the ring-finger to Derek's chest so he could lazily caress it and let his fingers play with the dark hairs. Something he often did when they were just lying around lazily after sex or other activities.

"Uh-huh," Derek said to the always being right part. Of course he was well aware Stiles had a tendency to know what he was talking about, mostly because he actually stopped to think while the werewolf would act first. Derek knew plenty about many topics, especially the supernatural but out of the both of them, there was the annoying fact that Stiles was often right. Something they bickered about because maybe it worked so well between them due to them still bitching and moaning. The snark factor was high, they dished out as much as they received.

"You act as if you don't know me at all," Stiles teased him, but turned his head and pressed a kiss against Derek's shoulder before sighing contentedly.

"It did make a difference and I love how much closer it made me feel to you. I thought with the bonds it wasn't possible, but about that, I admit, I was wrong."

A soft smile appeared on Derek’s face, his eyes already half-lidded as his body was pretty done with that day. "The bonds settled. We’re a year further in, so they're firmly in place. Which means we can be apart without you getting sick." Not that Derek was eager to be apart, there was just always the possibility that one of them had to go out of town. As Hale alpha, he was often called upon for advice by other packs. "We're as close as we can get."

"That's true," Stiles murmured, lazily drawing small circles onto the broad chest. He could feel that too. The settled bonds. They were a bright fiery amber from their energies constantly merging together in that strange invisible space between them. They were healthy and strong and complete. And at this moment (thanks to all the time they've been focusing on each other and merging their souls with all the matings) they couldn't be closer or stronger. Derek was very right about that. And it was beautiful.

"But this doesn't mean you can ditch me at the airport because you get tired of being just with me," he half-joked and evilly pinched a nipple in warning. "I never want to be apart from you, though," he sighed softly at the end.

If it happened, Stiles knew he'd feel Derek and his emotions wherever he was (he already experienced that while he was at work or running errands), but there was also that feeling of missing half of himself. He was complete and happy and the strongest when he was with his mate.

As his nipple was pinched viciously, Derek batted at the hand with a soft, playful growl from the teasing, indeed half-tempted to ditch Stiles at the airport when they were flying back home.

"I don't want to be apart from you either, but it's comforting to know it won't kill you if it has to happen."

That last time in San Francisco had been such a close call, something Derek was never going to forget. How Stiles had passed out in his arms, looking like he was dead already. A sharp contrast with how he was now, how they both were like now. Healthy and thriving, a glow to their skin, hair thick and shiny. Because they had each other and would never be alone again. Would never have to struggle with anything by themselves ever again.

"Besides, someday you'll be happy to get rid of me for a couple of days."

"Perhaps when our kids go off to college and I won't be able to bear much more of your grumpiness," Stiles chuckled, poking the hand which just batted at him before settling back on drawing those small circles, unwittingly making some tiny sparks go off against Derek's skin again. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen when Stiles was charged with emotions.

And now he was full of happiness, satisfaction and an eagerness to start the new, exciting chapter of their shared life. To their standard (dodging all kinds of supernatural bullets), as he closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the tropical forest and Derek's strong heartbeats lull him into a half-asleep state, Stiles thought that they were living THE LIFE now. Being here at this peaceful place certainly made it feel like it.

The night ended as perfect as the entire day had been, as their honeymoon had been. It was a shame it had to end. Neither of them was ready for it and yet they were both looking forward to greeting their daughter. Two weeks was a long time to be without her, even when those two weeks had been an amazing experience for them both.

Derek had attempted to troll Stiles at the airport by trying to ditch him, which didn't go as planned when the werewolf had ended up being singled out by security due to suspicious behavior. Much to Stiles' hilarity. The older man hadn't been as amused since it meant a thorough search in a separate room, which wasn't the first time that had happened. Due to his somewhat Middle-Eastern or Latin looks, it was something he had to go through often at airports but this time it had been deserved. Derek trying to shake Stiles had been weird enough behavior to make them wonder. An hour later he was released to a very amused mate and they had to take a later flight.

They passed the time by buying very cheesy tourist crap to take home, as well as trying out the desserts at every restaurant the airport had. The extreme sugar rush had Stiles passing out the moment they were on the plane, resting his head on Derek who had been calmly reading his book.

Hawaii had been amazing, although he knew the main reason why it had been so good. It wasn't the setting. It helped, sure. But no, the main reason why those two weeks have been all they had wanted was because they had done it together. Just the two of them making their way through life, closely paying attention to one another as they went on this adventure.

And that? That was not going to change ever again.


End file.
